Peyton the Vampire Slayer
by crashspike22
Summary: Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. Her name is Peyton Sawyer and she is the Slayer. Breyton eventually, Rated M for later chapters. Chapter 28 is up right now!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: Well I have been watching a lot of Buffy lately. So um…here is a story where Peyton finds out she is a slayer. Hilarity and violence are sure to follow. And before anyone asks this is a Breyton story. Eventually. So yeah. Enjoy and review.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't One Tree Hill or Buffy. I wish I did though. That would be hot.**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 1 **

Peyton Sawyer knocked on the door of her best friend's, Brooke Davis, apartment. It was pretty late but she knew that Brooke would answer. Sure enough, a few moments later, the door opened and there she was. And for some strange reason she was wearing pajamas that were covered in various cartoon characters.

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Peyton asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Shut it, P. Sawyer." Brooke grumbled. She really hated being woke up. Her hair was all over the place. And she didn't do her laundry yet, so she had to borrow some of Haley's pajamas. And she really did like Winnie the Pooh. But that wasn't important. She looked at her best friend and noticed that it looked like she was a bit freaked out.

"Peyton…what's wrong?" Brooke asked and motioned for the blonde to come inside.

Peyton walked in and took a deep breath. She didn't know how to even explain what had happened. She could barely understand it herself. But she had to see if she was losing her mind or was this really happening. Brooke had flopped onto the couch and was staring at her.

"Peyton, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Brooke asked. She had never seen Peyton act like this. Ok she had seen her freaked out before but there was something different about this. Whatever it was had scared the shit out of her normally fearless friend.

"I was sleeping. And I was having this dream. This really vivid dream about this girl. It was like she was me but she wasn't. And I…I mean she was fighting a monster. Like this huge ass monster. And she felt strong. Like unbelievably powerful…." Peyton said as she started pacing back and forth. Her hands were balled up tightly in her leather jacket's pocket. She looked over at Brooke who was less than enthused by this story.

"Seriously Peyton? You woke me up to tell me another one of your super girl dream stories? You couldn't have waited until the morning?" Brooke groaned.

"This is different, Brooke!" Peyton shouted.

"You have been having these dreams since we were 13. You see a girl or you are a girl with power and she or you ends up trying to kill something unspeakable terror. Blah blah blah. So tell me how this is different." Brooke said.

Peyton sighed. She knew that she had told Brooke this story more than once over the course of their friendship. But this time, it was different.

It was very different indeed.

"You want to see how different?" Peyton walked behind the couch that Brooke was sitting on. She kneeled down behind it and started to lift it up. With Brooke still on it.

"What the hell are you do...holy shit..." Brooke realized that Peyton had lifted the couch up while she was still sitting on it. The cheerleader looked under it to see her best friend holding it up with one hand.

"I told you things were different." Peyton said with a smirk.

"No shit. How are you doing this?" Brooke asked as Peyton sat the couch back down on the floor.

"Like I was trying to say before. When I woke up from the dream, I felt something. Something strong. Then there was a flash and surge of...power. It knocked me right of my bed. Then I woke up. It freaked me out. So when I went out to my car...I kinda pulled the door off of it. It's in my backseat." Peyton said.

Brooke went over to the window and looked out. Sure enough there was Peyton's car with the car in the backseat. She turned around to face her friend.

"Wow..." Brooke whispered.

"Wow is all you have to say? What the hell is happening to me?" Peyton asked.

"I dunno...can you do anything else?" Brooke asked.

"Like do I have any more powers or anything?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah..." Brooke answered.

"I am a little too scared to find out." Peyton admitted. Was this because of the dreams? The only person she had ever told about them was Brooke. Now she had the same powers that she had dreamed about. She did feel good. Better than she had ever felt before.

"I bet. What do you want to do now?" Brooke asked.

"Try to find an answer for what is happening to me. But I don't know where I should even start." Peyton sat down on the couch.

"Is there any else that you remember from your dreams? Maybe we could start there..." Brooke sat down next to her friend.

"I can only remember bits and pieces. Not even pieces they are more like flashes. How is that going to help?" Peyton leaned over and rested her head onto her friend's shoulder.

"Well, there's nothing we can do until tomorrow. So why don't you just crash here for tonight and we will figure this out together in the morning." Brooke put her arm around the blonde and gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks Brookie Monster." Peyton said.

"Anytime." Brooke smiled.

* * *

Peyton had managed to get in a good ten minutes of sleep in before she ended up sneaking out of Brooke's apartment. She just felt this strange urge building inside of her. Like something was telling her that she shouldn't be asleep yet. It felt like the night was her time. She didn't take her car either. Walking felt like the best choice.

So here she was. Walking around Tree Hill at three in the morning for no good reason. She had walked all over town and she still wasn't tired.

Apparently, walking must be one of my new powers... Peyton thought.

The blonde looked across the street from where she was standing and saw the cemetery. Whenever she felt lost, Peyton would go here to visit her mom's grave. Normally she would wait until the sun was out but these were special circumstances. She walked across the street into the lot.

As soon as she stepped into the grounds, her whole body seemed to tense up. She actually had to stop walking for a second. There was something here. There was something in the cemetery and it was watching her. She could feel it. Peyton looked around and didn't see anything.

Her rational mind was telling her to leave this place as fast as she could. But there was another feeling. A feeling that was telling her to keep going. And that she had nothing to be afraid of. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Must be losing it...Peyton thought as she started to walk further into the graveyard.

"What the hell am I doing?" Peyton whispered.

She didn't know what she was looking for. In fact the only thing that made any sense to her was that she didn't need to be here. Peyton had reached the center, or at least what she thought was the center, of the graveyard and there wasn't anything here. This was insane.

Just then, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. Whatever she was looking for, it was close. She quickly turned around and there was somebody standing behind her.

"Hello?" Peyton asked and then she felt really stupid for saying hello.

The person took a step forward and Peyton saw their face. It was just some guy. Then his face changed. It looked like his face was scrunching up and his eyes had turned yellow.

"You look delicious..." The guy said. Actually it sounded like he growled.

"And you look like shit. What the hell is wrong with your face?" Peyton snarked.

"A smart ass. I like that." The guy laughed.

"Thanks. I think. Well look at the time...I should..." Peyton took a step back from the guy but there was that feeling again. It felt like it was telling her to stand her ground.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are going to stay here so I can eat..." The guy snarled.

"Eat what?" Peyton asked and she felt really stupid because she already knew what the answer was.

"You." The guy opened his mouth and there were fangs in his mouth. Like actual fangs.

Peyton wanted to run away. But if she ran, she was sure that he was going to follow her. So she did the opposite. The man lunged at her and it honestly looked like he was moving in slow motion.

No way… Peyton thought. She closed her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth. She punched him with every bit of force she could managed. The punch connected with his jaw and sent the man flying back into the darkness.

Peyton looked at her hand, amazed at strong she was.

"Son of a bitch." Peyton said with a smile.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No really.**

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_"Eat what?" Peyton asked and she felt really stupid because she already knew what the answer was. _

_"You." The guy opened his mouth and there were fangs in his mouth. Like actual fangs. _

_Peyton wanted to run away. But if she ran, she was sure that he was going to follow her. So she did the opposite. The man lunged at her and it honestly looked like he was moving in slow motion. _

_No way… Peyton thought. She closed her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth. She punched him with every bit of force she could managed. The punch connected with his jaw and sent the man flying back into the darkness. _

_Peyton looked at her hand, amazed at strong she was. _

_"Son of a bitch." Peyton said with a smile._

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 2**

Peyton watched the man with the fangs stagger towards her. His face was a mess. His jaw looked like it was hanging off of his face and his arm was hanging out of the socket. He looked as if he had been ran over by a truck.

Damn. How strong am I? Peyton thought.

To her surprise, the man snapped his jaw back into place and did the same with his arm. It was pretty gross.

"Eww..." Peyton said.

"I understand now..." The man said as he began to circle Peyton.

"Understand what?" Peyton asked as she turned along with him.

"What you are. What you have become. You have no idea do you?" The man laughed.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about me?" Peyton asked. But her questions just seemed to entertain the man even more.

"This is priceless. You are completely clueless." The man continued circling her until he was in front of her once more.

Peyton was getting more and more frustrated by the second. This guy knew something about what was happening to her. And she was going to get some answers from him.

"Okay clearly, I have been going about this in the wrong way. So how about this? Tell me what you know or I swear to god I will pick you up by your ankles and beat you against this tree until you break into a million pieces." Peyton said through clenched teeth.

"Such a violent threat. Here is a threat for you my dear. I am going to kill everything you love. I am going to bring your entire world crashing down around you. Then just when you think there is nothing left for you to lose...I will kill you." The man said rather calmly.

"Really now? What makes you think I am going to let you leave this graveyard after say..." Peyton started to say but the man had other plans.

The last time he moved, it was like he was moving in slow motion. This time, Peyton didn't see anything. One minute she was standing in the middle of the graveyard and the next she was flying through the trees. She slammed into the ground about a good 50 yards away from where she was standing. To her surprise she wasn't hurt or anything. Then she heard the man speak

"I'll see you again, little slayer."

Peyton hopped up onto her feet and scanned the cemetery for any sign of her new 'friend'. She stayed there for about fifteen minutes before she realized that she was all alone again. However she did get one bit of information from this encounter.

"Slayer..."

* * *

"Where did the hell did you go and what happened to your jacket?!" Brooke shouted.

"Ummm nowhere?" Peyton said with a smirk.

"Get in here." Brooke said.

Peyton had hung around the cemetery for a few more minutes before leaving. She just wanted to be sure that the guy hadn't followed her back to Brooke's apartment. Not that she would ever admit it. The man's threat did scare her a bit. Okay, it scared her a lot.

In fact, she practically ran back to Brooke's place. She just felt like she would be safer with her best friend. The blonde took one last look around before heading inside.

"What are you looking for?" Brooke asked as she stuck her head outside. She didn't see anything at all.

"Brooke get in here right now!" Peyton pulled her friend inside and shut the door.

"Geez what is your problem?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing..." Peyton lied.

"Peyton I know when you are lying. And you are lying right now." Brooke said as she sat down on the couch.

"You don't always know." Peyton snarked.

"Yes I do, P. Saywer." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Yes you do, B. Davis." Peyton took off her leather jacket and hung it on the bar stool by the kitchen counter. She paced back and forth a bit. If the man was serious about his threat then she was putting Brooke in danger by just being there. On the other hand, it could have been just an empty threat to scare her. Peyton ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. If anything happened to Brooke she would lose her mind.

"You know you can just tell me what is going on. No matter what it is." Brooke said.

"You sure?" Peyton asked as she made eye contact with her best friend.

"Of course. You don't have to carry this by yourself." Brooke answered.

"Thanks, Brooke." Peyton paused for a moment. She decided that it would be a better idea not to mention the guy with the fangs just yet. At least until she had a better grip on what was going on with her.

"I remembered something else...from my dream." Peyton turned around so Brooke couldn't see her face. At least that way she couldn't tell she was lying.

"The monster that the girl was fighting...he kept calling her the Slayer."

"So is that what you think you are? A slayer?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. It's something to start with. So I guess we could get on the web and do some research..." Peyton said.

"Research? Is that like homework?" Brooke said.

"Yeah something like that." Peyton answered.

"Screw that. I can get Haley or Mouth to do it..." Brooke rolled her eyes and went to grab her cell phone. Peyton quickly grabbed before Brooke could get to it.

"Damn you are fast...I didn't even see you move." Brooke said.

"Brooke. I need you to listen to me." Peyton said calmly.

"Of course." Brooke said.

"No. I don't need you to fake listen. I need you to really listen. Okay." Peyton had put her hands on Brooke's forearms and made eye contact with her.

"Okay. Peyton. I am listening to you. Gawd." Brooke said.

"You can not tell anyone about this. Not Haley. Not Mouth. No one. This is between you and me. Now can you please keep this to yourself? Please?" Peyton pleaded.

"Peyton. You can trust me. I promise." Brooke said with a smile.

* * *

**Literally 4 hours after Peyton asked Brooke not to tell anyone...**

**The media arts lab at Tree Hill High...**

Mouth was editing some footage from last night's game when suddenly Brooke Davis came charging into the lab.

"Mouth! I really need your help!" Brooke said as she approached the editing bay.

Mouth couldn't help but laugh. She only came in here when she needed something or when she had a paper that she needed done. It was a part of her charm.

"Hey, Brooke. What can I do for you?" Mouth asked.

"I need to find out everything there is to know about Slayers." Brooke said.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Notes: I am on a roll. Another day, another chapter. In case you were wondering, this takes place during season 3 of OTH and after season 7 of Buffy. So someone may or may not be showing up. But not for a few chapters. Anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No really.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_**"No. I don't need you to fake listen. I need you to really listen. Okay." Peyton had put her hands on Brooke's forearms and made eye contact with her. **_

_**"Okay. Peyton. I am listening to you. Gawd." Brooke said. **_

_**"You cannot tell anyone about this. Not Haley. Not Mouth. No one. This is between you and me. Now can you please keep this to yourself? Please?" Peyton pleaded. **_

_**"Peyton. You can trust me. I promise." Brooke said with a smile.**_

_**Literally 4 hours after Peyton asked Brooke not to tell anyone...**_

_**"Hey, Brooke. What can I do for you?" Mouth asked. **_

_**"I need to find out everything there is to know about Slayers." Brooke said. **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 3**

"Slayers? Like the anime or the rock band?" Mouth asked.

"Annie May? Who is she? And does it look like I would listen to a band called Slayer?" Brooke asked back.

"Anime is a kind of cartoon, Brooke. But I guess that isn't what you are talking about. So what kind of slayer are you talking about?" Mouth smiled.

Brooke bit her bottom lip. She already felt like an asshole, well maybe not an asshole but something close to it, for breaking her promise but researching really wasn't her area of expertise. And she knew that if she let Mouth or Haley research it, she and Peyton would have all the information they needed. Haley would ask way too many questions. So Mouth was the only choice.

"I don't know exactly what it is either. I saw something online about it and it looked like a girl's fight club thing or something. Could you look into it for me? I would totally owe you." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you owe me twelve. I'll text you when I find something, ok?" Mouth said.

"Thanks, Mouth. You are a lifesaver." Brooke smiled at him.

* * *

Peyton had spent of the school day wondering around the campus. She didn't really feel like sitting in class. At the moment she was wandering around on the roof of the gym. The blonde looked over the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground.

Damn that is far...Peyton thought.

She was at least 15 or 20 feet up. The other thing that had been on her mind was just how strong she was now. Peyton looked down at the ground again. When she hit that guy before, even though she had put everything into the punch, she felt like was capable of more.

She was sure of it.

There were now two problems she was having. One, she didn't exactly know how to test these powers out. And two, the best idea she had had so far involved fling herself off of the roof the school gym.

If she was really had these powers, there was no reason to be scared of anything.

Maybe that guy...Peyton thought.

These powers were given to her for reason. A reason that she wasn't really sure of at the moment but it had to be important. And since Brooke was going to find out what a slayer is, it was up to her to find out what she could do. Peyton looked around just to be sure that no one was around. She climbed on the edge of the roof.

"Here goes..." Peyton whispered.

Then she stepped off the roof.

* * *

Haley James was walking to the across the quad on her way to the library. She had only been at school for three hours and she was already sick of being there. Ever since she had gotten back from the tour, everyone was treating her like the punchline for a joke. Every time she walked down the hall, somebody had a comment or smart ass remark for her. Apparently, leaving a popular tour to come home was the funniest thing that anyone had ever heard.

It wasn't so bad when she was with Brooke or Peyton. They seemed to scare off most of the meaner girls but when she was alone, it was pretty bad. And on top of all of that, Nathan was still not speaking to her.

So this morning had been pretty rough. Brooke and Peyton were nowhere to found so the bitches were out in full force. However, she managed to shake the more vocal members of her fan club and figured the safest place to be for the rest of the day was the library.

And I can just hang out in here, until the end of the school year or time. Whichever comes first...Haley thought.

She looked over by the door to the library. Of course there Teresa and the rest of her cronies standing by the entrance.

"Damn it." Haley sighed.

Now she would have to cut around the back of the gym to get past them. Which meant she might run into Nathan. And he would just end up ignoring her any way. It seemed to lesser of the two evils.

The singer quickly walked around the corner of the gym. The coast was clear so she began heading towards the door when suddenly Peyton came crashing down to the ground. Actually, it looked like she had jumped off the roof and her landing had cracked the sidewalk underneath her. The blonde seemed to be just as shocked that she had survived the jump. Peyton turned and made eye contact with her.

"Um...hey Hales." Peyton said with a smile.

"Hey..." Haley said back.

* * *

Mouth was sitting in the quad with his laptop. He was watching the finished version of the clip he had been working on and it had turned out pretty good. Now that he had finished his 'work', he could do that research for Brooke.

And maybe she might actually start paying attention to me...Mouth thought as he opened up his web browser.

He had a crush on Brooke since like the first grade. And of course she always treated him like a brother or maybe like a cousin. Either way, he wanted more. So he would always go above and beyond to do things for her. He pulled his earbuds out and plugged them into the jack.

"Not that she would notice..." Mouth mumbled.

He typed the word slayer into the search engine and hit enter. Amazingly the first link that appeared in the results was 'Are you a slayer? Click here to find out'.

That was really easy... Mouth clicked the link and a video started playing.

And after a few minutes of watching, there was only thing he could say

"Holy shit."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Notes: Another day and I have another chapter ready to go. As far the actual Breyton stuff, it is coming I swear. I just have to do a few more things first. Thanks for taking the time to read the story and don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Anyway on with the show…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No really.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_"Damn it." Haley sighed. _

_Now she would have to cut around the back of the gym to get past them. Which meant she might run into Nathan. And he would just end up ignoring her any way. It seemed to lesser of the two evils. _

_The singer quickly walked around the corner of the gym. The coast was clear so she began heading towards the door when suddenly Peyton came crashing down to the ground. Actually, it looked like she had jumped off the roof and her landing had cracked the sidewalk underneath her. The blonde seemed to be just as shocked that she had survived the jump. Peyton turned and made eye contact with her. _

_"Um...hey Hales." Peyton said with a smile. _

_"Hey..." Haley said back. _

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 4**

Peyton and Haley were sitting in the library. Peyton didn't really know where to start and neither did Haley. In fact they had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes trying to figure out what to say.

"Ok somebody has to say something..." Peyton said.

"I agree." Haley nodded.

And the girls just continued to sit silently. Peyton was starting to think using her powers, or testing them at school, was a bad idea. Now she had to think of something to tell Haley. Maybe she could tell her the truth but then again she had just told Brooke not to tell anyone. But it was Haley. And if there was anyone she could trust with this, it was her.

So how do you tell Haley that you have super powers now? Peyton thought.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" Haley asked.

"What? No! Why would you even...no!" Peyton replied.

"What did you think I was going to ask you? You did come off the roof right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah but I wasn't trying to..." Peyton answered.

"So you weren't trying to kill yourself but you jumped off of the roof. And then you crack the ground when you land...what happened did you get super powers or something?" Haley laughed.

Then the tutor noticed that her friend wasn't laughing.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that..." Haley started to say.

"Yeah. I am." Peyton said calmly.

Haley sat back in her chair and folded her arms. She looked at the expression on her friend's face. She also could tell when the blonde was lying. This was not one of those times.

"You have to tell me everything." Haley said.

"Sure why not?" Peyton leaned forward and began telling the story of how she got her powers.

* * *

"Brooke."

Brooke was getting her jacket out of her locker when Mouth ran up to her. He looked a little more high strung than usual.

"Hi Mouth, how is my favorite..." Brooke started to say but Mouth cut her off.

"Brooke, are you one of them?" Mouth asked.

"One of what?" Brooke asked.

Mouth looked around to be sure no one was paying attention to them. Then, in a low voice, spoke.

"A slayer. Are you a slayer?"

"What? I came to you because I wanted to know what they are. Did you find something?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. None of it sounds like good news to me." Mouth said.

"Really?" Brooke asked. She suddenly found herself worrying about what her best friend had gotten into.

"Show me what you found."

* * *

"So that is why your car is sitting in front of our apartment with one door in the backseat." Haley said.

Peyton nodded. She stayed in the library with Haley for the rest of the day. Before they knew it, it was seven o'clock. The sun was going down and night was fast approaching. Since neither of them drove to school and Brooke was nowhere to be found, they were currently walking back to the apartment.

"Yeah it's like one minute I am a normal girl and now I am super hero or something. And I don't get it any of it." Peyton said.

"Well I was thinking. Maybe the dreams have something to do with it." Haley said.

"Like how?" Peyton asked.

"You said you were a different girl every time you had the dream, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Peyton replied.

"What you are connected to them? Like you are a part of something bigger. And the power that you have comes from them." Haley said.

"Something bigger like what?" Peyton asked.

"Dude I don't know I'm just guessing." Haley tucked her hair behind her ear and continued

"It all just has this weird supernatural feel to it. And if all the scary movies I have seen are any indicator, everything is about to change."

Just then, Peyton got that tingle again. The one she felt back at the graveyard. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. Then it all clicked for her. The guy's messed up face. The fangs. The part where he said he was going to eat her.

"Vampires..." Peyton whispered.

If she was right then Haley was in grave danger. She had to get Haley away from there before what was going to happen happened. Peyton closed her eyes and tried to focus. The street they were on was residential. There was a lot of place they could be hiding. And if they were really vampire she was going to need a weapon.

"Haley, I need you to listen to me." Peyton said calmly.

"What's wrong Peyton? Is there something going on?" Haley asked.

"Last night, I ran into a vampire. I didn't figure out he was one until just now." Peyton said.

"Oh my god. Was he all romantic and sparkly?" Haley asked.

"No he was more 'I am going to kill you and everyone you know'. I kinda pissed him off. And I think he is here right now." Peyton said.

"Shit...are you sure?" Haley asked.

"I got this weird feeling last night he was around and I am getting it now. But it feels like more of them this time." Peyton answered. She kept looking around something to use against them.

"Jesus Peyton. What are we supposed to do now?" Haley asked.

"Well I am going to hold them off or whatever. And you are going to run for it." Peyton said.

"I am not going to leave you here alone to fight these things." Haley said back.

"Hello, I am all super powered now. I got this." Peyton answered.

"That's good to know. Oh shit. Peyton..." Haley gasped.

"What? Is there one behind me? There's one behind isn't there?" Peyton asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She turned around there stood a hulking seven foot man built like brick wall. He was wearing what looked like an Armani suit with a green and black luchador mask. Behind him was her 'friend' from last night who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Good to see you again, little slayer. I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Killbaine. He is here to end you."

Before Peyton even had a chance to react the large man backhanded her and sent her flying. For as fast as she had thought she had become, this man monster was faster. When she finally came down, the slayer landed on the roof of a parked car. The roof collapsed instantly and the windows shattered sending glass in every direction.

"Ow…" Peyton groaned.

Peyton rolled off of the roof onto the ground. She got up onto one knee and saw that Killbaine was stomping towards her. Peyton touched her hairline. When she pulled her hand back there was some blood on it. She looked up again at Killbaine and laughed to herself

"Fuck...I am in trouble..."

"**Indeed you are little girl.**" Killbaine growled.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: I am like a machine! Anyway new day, new chapter. I hope everyone is liking the story. If I keep this up there might be another chapter tonight. Who knows? : ) Anyway on with the show…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No really.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_Before Peyton even had a chance to react the large man backhanded her and sent her flying. For as fast as she had thought she had become, this man monster was faster. When she finally came down, the slayer landed on the roof of a parked car. The roof collapsed instantly and the windows shattered sending glass in every direction. _

"_Ow…" Peyton groaned._

_Peyton rolled off of the roof onto the ground. She got up onto one knee and saw that Killbaine was stomping towards her. Peyton touched her hairline. When she pulled her hand back there was some blood on it. She looked up again at Killbaine and laughed to herself _

_"Fuck...I am in trouble..."_

_"__**Indeed you are little girl.**__" Killbaine growled. _

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 5 **

Peyton got to her feet quickly. She quickly looked to see where Haley was. The other guy was walking towards her. They were all alone out here and the only person that could save them was her.

One thing at a time...Peyton thought.

This Killbaine fellow didn't look like he would just give up because she asked him nicely. She had to do something. The blonde looked on the ground and saw there was a hubcap lying next to the car she had crushed. The other vampire was getting closer and closer to Haley. Just as she was going to reach for it, she found herself being pulled by the collar of her jacket. She was face to face with him.

"**You seem distracted, slayer.**" Killbaine said.

"Me? Distracted? I was just wondering how somebody like you ends up working for a guy like him." Peyton smirked.

"**Ah. Snappy banter. He is a friend who I owe a debt to.**" Killbaine answered.

"Oh so you're his bitch?" Peyton laughed.

"**Funny." **Killbaine punched her in the stomach and sent Peyton slamming into the car again.

* * *

"So you are really a vampire?" Haley asked as she kept backing away from him.

"Yes I am. Does that frighten you?" He replied.

"A little. What's your name?" Haley asked. She was fumbling in her purse for her mace or something. She looked over towards where Peyton was and things didn't look like they were going to well.

"My name is Dexter. And I will be eating you in the next few minutes." He said with a gleeful smile.

"Eating me? Eww." Haley scrunched up her face.

"Well that's what vampires do. We eat humans. Drain them dry. I plan on doing that to your friend once Killbaine softens her up." Dexter continued walking towards her.

"And what about me?" Haley asked.

"You? You are the appetizer." Dexter smiled.

* * *

Peyton slumped to the ground again. Even though she had these new powers, this guy was just flat out stronger than her.

"No get away from me!"

Peyton looked over towards Haley. The vampire had her by the arms and was going for her neck. She had to do something. And she had to do it right now.

**"Don't worry. Dexter will take good care of your friend. Then again he has murdered his fair share of people so I could be wrong."** Killbaine smirked. He leaned over to pick her up once again.

"Not on my fucking watch." Peyton growled. The slayer grabbed two shards of glass, one for each hand, and jammed them straight into his eyes.

**"Mis ojos!"** Killbaine howled and stumbled back away from her.

Suddenly, Peyton had this surge of energy flow into her. She felt strong again. She quickly grabbed the hubcap she saw before and threw it like a Frisbee towards the other vampire. Peyton almost wanted to shout heads up but that would have been corny.

* * *

Haley and Dexter both froze when they heard Killbaine scream.

"He never screams..." Dexter said. He turned to look over at his partner and saw a hubcap flying towards his neck at inhuman speeds.

"Oh come on." Dexter deadpanned.

Haley had closed her eyes once Dexter grabbed her. However when she heard him say 'oh come on' she had opened them back up. It was barely a second later when she saw his head come off.

"Oh my god." Haley whispered. Then his head and body exploded into a pile of dust. It was the damnest thing she ever saw.

"Heads up." Haley said and instantly felt like a cornball for saying it.

* * *

"Can't believe that actually worked." Peyton said as she walked toward her friend.

"Me either. Uh Peyton?" Haley pointed behind her.

"What? Oh shit." Peyton looked in the direction that Haley was pointing.

"This is not over yet, little girl!" Killbaine roared and pulled the glass shards out of his eyes.

"Do you think he's mad?" Peyton asked.

"Dude, really don't think this is the time for your shitty sense of humor." Haley swatted her on the arm.

Peyton rolled her eyes. She reached down for the hubcap that she had just thrown.

"Everyone's a critic." Then she threw it as hard as she could towards his neck.

**"HA!"** Killbaine caught the hubcap in midair and crushed it with one hand.

Shit...I really thought that was gonna work...Peyton thought.

"Holy shit..." Haley said.

"Since when do you curse so much?" Peyton asked.

"Since I saw a guy explode into dust!" Haley shouted.

**"Do you think I am simple vampire? I am no such thing! I am eternal! My time dates back to when the Old Ones still walked the earth!"** Killbaine threw down the hubcap and ripped his shirt off.

**"There is nothing on this earth that can stop me! Certainly not a little slayer like you!"** Killbaine roared. He made a fist and got ready to hit Peyton again.

Just then,Peyton heard something in distance. The rumble of a familiar engine. She smiled and folded her arms.

"What about a 1963 Mercury Comet?" Peyton asked.

**"Say what?"** Killbaine paused for a moment. He looked to his right and saw a pair of headlights coming towards him.

The car slammed into him and sent him flying into the house that they were standing front of with a loud crash. The girls looked at the car and that Mouth and Brooke were sitting in the front seat.

"That was fun!" Brooke shouted.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mouth yelled.

Peyton and Haley ran to get in the car.

"Brooke, you know that was somebody's house!" Haley shouted as she climbed in the backseat.

"Haley, you know there is a for sale sign right there!" Brooke shouted back at her.

"Uh...Less talk more drive...driving would be good." Mouth said as he pointed towards the wreckage.

Peyton stood up in the backseat to see Killbaine standing up inside of the house.

"Oh shit...Brooke! Go! Right now!" Peyton yelled.

"Going!" Brooke put the car in reverse and peeled out in the opposite direction.

As the car sped away, Peyton looked back and saw that Killbaine was standing in the street.

"Shit..."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: I was feeling it. So here is another chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No really.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_**"Do you think I am simple vampire? I am no such thing! I am eternal! My time dates back to when the Old Ones still walked the earth!" **__Killbaine threw down the hubcap and ripped his shirt off._

_**"There is nothing on this earth that can stop me! Certainly not a little slayer like you!" **__Killbaine roared. He made a fist and got ready to hit Peyton again._

_Just then,Peyton heard something in distance. The rumble of a familiar engine. She smiled and folded her arms. _

_"What about a 1963 Mercury Comet?" Peyton asked._

_**"Say what?" **__Killbaine paused for a moment. He looked to his right and saw a pair of headlights coming towards him._

_The car slammed into him and sent him flying into the house that they were standing front of with a loud crash. The girls looked at the car and that Mouth and Brooke were sitting in the front seat._

_"That was fun!" Brooke shouted. _

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 6**

The group went back to Peyton's house. It seemed like a good idea. After all Killbaine didn't know anything about her. At least that was what Peyton kept telling herself. Haley and Mouth were downstairs. He wanted to show Haley the website he had found and get her help with researching some of the things he saw on there.

Peyton had dragged Brooke upstairs almost immediately.

"Brooke what the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton asked as she took off her jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair.

"What's wrong? Is it about the car?" Brooke said. She took her usual seat on Peyton's bed.

"It is on the list. Why were you and Mouth even out there?" Peyton asked without turning around.

"Dumb luck?" Brooke smiled.

"Brooke." Peyton said in her serious voice.

"Fine. Mouth lives a few house down from where you were fighting. He called me and said you were in trouble. So I got in your car, picked him up and drove guns blazing." Brooke said trying not to sound so pleased with herself.

"So you didn't think to drive your car?" Peyton asked.

"Your car is faster and it was already missing a door. I just wanted to help you." Brooke said.

"Fine. Can you help me pay for the damage? I really don't know how to explain it to my dad." Peyton asked.

"Of course I will. Peyton, there is something that we really need to talk about." Brooke said.

"And you told Mouth! After I told you not to say anything to anyone! How could you do that to me?" Peyton still hadn't turned around.

"Peyt, I just wanted to be sure we knew what was going on. And Mouth is way better at finding stuff out than me!" Brooke said.

"Stop it. You always do this. You never listen. Maybe Mouth could find out more but I asked you. I needed you to do one thing. Just one thing my way and you couldn't." Peyton said.

"Oh really? So I guess Haley being here is accident, right?" Brooke snapped back.

"The only reason Haley is here...damn it..." Peyton paused.

Brooke got from her spot on the bed. She walked over to where her friend was standing. It looked like she was trembling. Brooke moved so she was in front of her. Peyton had her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes seemed to be welling up with tears.

"Peyton..." Brooke whispered.

Peyton wouldn't even make eye contact with her. She just kept staring at the floor. Brooke gently touched her arm and to her surprise, Peyton was shaking. She was scared.

"Brooke...today has been a little...it has been a lot. And I...um...I just need..." Peyton said.

"Ssshhh. Everything is going to be ok." Brooke pulled her into a hug. She held her best friend close. Peyton didn't let her walls down often. It was just her way. Everybody always thought she was this bad chick that was afraid of anything. And she was in a lot of ways. But when she was with Brooke, she was just Peyton.

"We could have died..." Peyton said.

"But you didn't. You did what you had to do and you kept Haley safe." Brooke said.

"Brooke...that guy was so strong." Peyton said.

"Now you stop. No more talking about it. When we go back downstairs, we can sit with Haley and Mouth and work it all out. But for right now, just let me hold you. Okay?" Brooke said. She felt very protective of her friend at the moment.

"Okay. I love you Brookie Monster." Peyton answered.

"Me too." Brooke gave her another squeeze.

* * *

"So all of it is real? Vampires, demons, werewolves, and basically every monster ever are real?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. After I found that site with the goofy slayer recruitment video, I did some more digging. I guess there was this event that happened out in California that caused an entire city to collapse underground and it also gave a bunch of girls super powers." Mouth said passing Haley some of the papers he had printed out.

"According to this, that was almost a year ago. And Peyton didn't get her powers until yesterday. That doesn't make any sense." Haley said.

"Yeah that's the part I can't figure out." Mouth said.

"Now what about this group of other slayers? You said they have a way of finding new slayers?" Haley said.

"Yeah, they have these...um, witches. And they do a locator spell..." Mouth started to say.

"Locator spell?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I guess they can do a spell that locates people." Mouth said.

"Oh. Well I thought it would have a better name." Haley said sounding a little disappointed.

"I know right. But anyway they do the spell and they find them. But since all of the girls were activated already maybe they aren't looking for any new slayers at the moment." Mouth said.

"So we shouldn't hold our breath waiting for any of them to show up." Haley said.

"Exactly. So then what should we do?" Mouth asked.

"We have to help Peyton. I get the feeling that this Killbaine guy isn't going to go away because Brooke hit him with a car." Haley grabbed her backpack and pulled out her laptop.

"You in?" Haley asked.

"Hell yeah." Mouth replied.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: Still feeling it. Another chapter for you guys. Hope you guys are enjoying it still. Feel free to let me know. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do own every season Buffy and OTH though. That counts for something right? Right?**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_"Brooke...today has been a little...it has been a lot. And I...um...I just need..." Peyton said. _

_"Ssshhh. Everything is going to be ok." Brooke pulled her into a hug. She held her best friend close. Peyton didn't let her walls down often. It was just her way. Everybody always thought she was this bad chick that was afraid of anything. And she was in a lot of ways. But when she was with Brooke, she was just Peyton. _

_"We could have died..." Peyton said. _

_"But you didn't. You did what you had to do and you kept Haley safe." Brooke said. _

_"Brooke...that guy was so strong." Peyton said._

_"Now you stop. No more talking about it. When we go back downstairs, we can sit with Haley and Mouth and work it all out. But for right now, just let me hold you. Okay?" Brooke said. She felt very protective of her friend at the moment. _

_"Okay. I love you Brookie Monster." Peyton answered. _

_"Me too…" Brooke gave her another squeeze. _

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 7**

Peyton and Brooke came downstairs to see Haley still researching on her laptop. Mouth was sleeping in the chair with his laptop closed. Peyton had changed out into her favorite tank top and flannel bottoms.

"Hey guys." Haley said looking up from her screen. She also noticed that the two girls were holding hands. She had seen them hold hands before but there was something different about this time.

That's different…Haley thought.

"How are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks by the way." Haley answered. She looked up at Peyton and gave her a smile.

"Anytime." Peyton nodded.

"That's my girl." Brooke touched Peyton on the arm and smiled at her.

That's different too… Haley thought.

Brooke sat down on the couch next to Haley and put her arm around her.

"So what have you been looking at?" Brooke asked.

"Mouth said something about the main slayer group using locator spells to find the active slayers. So I was just looking at a few sites about magic and the like. Most of them have been a load of nothing. But this last one, seems to have some good info." Haley said.

"So you want to be a witch or something?" Brooke asked.

"Nah. I just want to understand it better." Haley said.

"What's this?" Peyton asked. There were a couple printouts stacked up on the coffee table.

"Mostly stuff about Vampires and how do kill them." Haley said.

"So throwing a hubcap at their heads not the best idea?" Peyton snarked.

Haley just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Brooke did you tell Peyton about the other slayers?" Haley asked.

"She gave me a brief overview. So there are groups all around the world?" Peyton replied.

"Yeah. And I did a little research. Apparently, a new slayer can only be activated in one of two ways. One is when they reach the age of sixteen." Haley said.

"Dude I am seventeen. So that's bullshit." Peyton said.

"Or when another slayer dies." Haley said.

"Damn..." Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Yeah...umm...usually the main group send out a recruiter when a slayer is activated. But from all of these reports I am seeing, it might be awhile before we see any of them." Haley said.

"What are they doing?" Peyton asked.

"From the looks of it, fighting a giant robot girl in Japan." Haley answered.

"Yeah that is a good reason." Peyton said back.

"What does that have to with anything?" Brooke asked.

"It means that...it's up to me to stop Killbaine." Peyton said.

"Says who exactly?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I got these powers to fight evil and such. And that guy is pretty evil." Peyton said.

"Yeah he is the same guy who shrugged off getting hit by a car! There is no way you should go out looking for him." Brooke said.

"I didn't say that..." Peyton said.

"Yes you did. You are probably going to go after him once we are all asleep." Brooke said back.

"She won't need to." Mouth said. He sat up in his chair and opened his laptop.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I looked up this guy and he isn't kind of guy who goes away." Mouth placed his laptop on the coffee and turned it so that Brooke and Haley could see it. Peyton stood behind the couch with her arms folded.

"Killbaine is the real deal. When he told you he was old. He wasn't kidding. He has been around since before they started counting time." Mouth stood up from his seat.

"So he is old. Big deal." Brooke said.

"And powerful. He has even killed some slayers before. The legend says that he is a warrior that lived in what we know as Mexico now. And one day the gods or whatever gave him a mask that gave him the strength to fight the old ones." Mouth said.

"The old ones?" Brooke asked.

"The things that made the demons and vampires." Haley answered.

"Oh. You would think they would have a better name." Brooke said.

"I am noticing a lot of these supernatural things have shitty names." Haley said.

"Really? That is kinda disappointing." Brooke said.

"I know right." Haley said back.

"Well his nickname is the Walking Apocalypse." Mouth added.

"See? Now that is a scary and cool sounding name." Brooke said.

"Yeah it is pretty good." Haley agreed.

"Ahem!" Peyton said.

"Sorry." The girls said at the same time.

"So during one of his many battles, he got infected with demon blood and became immortal. And he has wandered the earth looking for those that he thinks are worthy." Mouth said.

"What do you have to do to make him think you are worthy?" Haley asked.

"Stabbing him in the eyes and punching him into a house is a good start." Peyton said.

"There is something else about him. When he finds a worthy opponent, he doesn't stop coming after them. So unless we find a way to stop him, he won't rest until we are all dead." Mouth said.

"So where do we start?" Peyton asked.

"How about we call this slayer army and have them deal with it?" Brooke asked.

"I second that." Haley said.

"I third...I mean yeah let's do that." Mouth said.

"No way." Peyton said.

"Are you serious?" Haley said.

"Haley you said it yourself. The other slayers are busy fighting a giant robot girl thing. So that means it's on me." Peyton said.

"Dude you barely put a dent him last time." Haley said.

"I know." Peyton said. She was scared. But she couldn't just let some super powered killing machine roam free in her town.

"But this is my job. I am a slayer. He is a demon. Slayers kill demons."

"Ours too." Brooke said.

"Brooke..." Peyton started to say.

"No. You are my best friend and I am not letting you face this alone. Right guys?" Brooke stood up and faced her friends.

"Yeah, Brooke, Haley and I already agreed on this while you two were upstairs." Mouth said.

"Oh. Well good." Brooke said and sat back down.

Peyton was about to protest but she once Brooke and Haley made their minds there was no changing them.

"Okay. This is on the four of us. And only the four of us. Agreed?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

"I'm in." Haley said.

"Me too." Mouth said.

"Cool now we just have to figure out how to stop an immortal warrior with the nickname Apocalypse..." Peyton sighed.

"It's the Walking Apocalypse. Apocalypse is just an x-men villain. Completely different guy." Haley said.

"She's right." Mouth chimed in.

"What is an xmen?" Brooke asked.

Peyton held the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes: Sorry for this being so late. Dynasty Warriors 8 is waaay too much fun! Anyway here is another chapter for you! Please don't be afraid to drop me a review or snide remark! I am not picky! Although a review would be nicer lol. Anyway I am still in the groove so there might be another chapter later.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still nothing. Unless somebody wants to buy me something…**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_"Okay. This is on the four of us. And only the four of us. Agreed?" Peyton asked. _

_"Yeah." Brooke said. _

_"I'm in." Haley said. _

_"Me too." Mouth said. _

_"Cool now we just have to figure out how to stop an immortal warrior with the nickname Apocalypse..." Peyton sighed. _

_"It's the Walking Apocalypse. Apocalypse is just an x-men villain. Completely different guy." Haley said. _

_"She's right." Mouth chimed in._

_"What is an xmen?" Brooke asked. _

_Peyton held the bridge of her nose and sighed. _

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 8 **

Peyton went outside to stand on her front porch. She and her friends had been looking for information on Killbaine and more ways to deal with vampires. They still hadn't come up with anything concrete about how to stop him.

The sun was starting to come up and for some reason, she felt like she needed to see it. Peyton sat down on the steps.

Damn...Peyton thought.

Everything seemed different now. She was a part of something bigger. Even just sitting here, she could feel it. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. From what she had read, slayers are supposed to have this heightened awareness.

It explained why she could sense the vampire last night. She just had to listen. Her breathing slowed and it felt like she was asleep and awake at the same time. It was amazing. Then she felt something.

No.

Not a something.

It was a someone.

But who was it?

Peyton took another slow deep breath. Focusing and staying in this moment was tougher than she thought. She reached out and tried to feel who was there. They felt familiar. Who was it? Everyone was still asleep inside of the house as far as she knew.

Brooke...is that you? Peyton thought.

She concentrated just a little harder. It was Brooke. She was in her best friend's head. And it was kinda weird and comfortable at the same time.

This is different...Peyton thought.

Then, somehow, she heard Brooke speak.

_God...I hate being horny first thing in the morning._

That sounds like Brooke. Peyton thought.

She couldn't believe it. She was actually connected to Brooke. And she was suddenly feeling a little horny too. Apparently, the connection between them was stronger than Peyton had realized. If she connected to someone she would feel what they were feeling.

How can someone be this turned on this early? Jesus...Peyton thought.

Then she started getting these flashes of what she assumed were Brooke's fantasies. She saw Brooke with Lucas. Then Nathan.

Nathan? Really? Peyton smirked.

Then it took a turn. Brooke was thinking about being with girls. First, Bevin. Then that new girl Rachel. Hell she even thought about Haley. But she was nowhere to be found. It was fairly insulting. After all the best friend should rate ahead of the new girl and Bevin.

Why not me? Peyton wondered.

For some reason, not being in Brooke early morning fantasies really bothered her. She had thought about Brooke once or twice in passing. But she wasn't in there at all. She had to know why. Peyton took another deep breath. It was hard to focus. She had to ignore the overwhelming ache that was growing in her center and find out why.

Brooke…why not me? Peyton thought.

Suddenly, Peyton got another flash of something. It was the strongest flash yet. She could see herself going down on Brooke. Her hands were holding her by the head, keeping her in place. Peyton could feel the heat coming off of Brooke.

Holy shit…Peyton couldn't believe that this was going on in her best friend's head.

Then, she could hear Brooke's voice.

_Oh god…Peyton…I love you so much…please make me cum…please baby I can't take it…_

Peyton couldn't believe it. She could feel the passion in Brooke's statement and she knew why her best friend didn't think about her before. It was because she wanted more. She loved her. And she wanted to keep it secret. Peyton was floored by all of this and at the same time she felt like an asshole for using her powers to find this out. There was a reason Brooke didn't tell her anything yet and it wasn't any of her business.

However she was still connected to Brooke and still feeling what her best friend was feeling. So for the briefest of moments, she gave into the feeling and answered Brooke.

Then stop playing around and cum in my mouth baby…I want it… Peyton answered.

A few seconds later, she heard Brooke moan in the kitchen and something break on the floor.

"Oh my godddd..."

"No way she heard that..."Peyton snapped out of her haze and ran into the house. When she got to the kitchen, there was Brooke standing there with a broken bowl at her feet and holding on to the counter.

"Dude that was my favorite bowl!" Peyton said.

"How did you do that?" Brooke asked.

"Do what? Peyton asked.

"I just…holy shit…" Brooke gasped. She could barely stand. In fact Brooke was certain that if the counter wasn't there she would be on the floor.

"Are you guys ok in here?"

Peyton looked over her shoulder and saw Haley and Mouth standing there looking concerned.

"Yeah we're good." Peyton said.

"Okay. Brooke, I am going to take your car and pick some stuff up from the apartment for you and me, and take Mouth by his place to pick up some stuff. We should be back in an hour or so." Haley said.

"Fine…go ahead…" Brooke panted.

"Be careful. If anything looks strange…" Peyton said.

"We'll get the hell out of there." Mouth chimed in.

"Exactly." Peyton smiled and watched her friends ahead out of the door. Then she felt Brooke's hand on top of hers.

"I could feel you…I could feel in my head. How did you do that?" Brooke whispered.

"I was...umm..." Peyton couldn't figure out how to explain it to her. In way that didn't sound creepy as fuck. But this was her best friend. If anyone was going understand her…

"I was trying out this trick I read about in the research that Mouth had printed off." Peyton answered.

"What trick?" Brooke asked starting to regain some of her composure.

"A slayer has this heightened awareness. Like when the vampire and Killbaine came after us last night, I could feel them before they showed up. So I was trying to see if I could do the same with non-supernatural types." Peyton said.

"So you were trying to sense me?" Brooke asked.

"At first I was just trying to see if I could feel anybody. But since we have known each other for so long it was easier to find you. My connection to you is pretty strong." Peyton said with a smile.

"Then what?" Brooke asked.

"I could…I could feel…that you were…very excited…" Peyton answered.

"Oh god. Peyton what did you see?" Brooke asked.

"Some stuff. I definitely saw some stuff." Peyton said.

"Peyton…" Brooke said.

"Well I…" Peyton started to say but she was interrupted by Mouth and Haley running back inside the house.

"Uh, Peyton! We have a problem out here!" Mouth said.

"What kind of problem?" Peyton asked. Then she heard him speak.

"**Slayer! Come outside right now before I reduce this house to rubble!"**

"Oh great. He's here." Peyton said.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes: I am having such a blast writing this. Here is chapter 9. You might even get chapter 10 today as well. We'll see. Ok enjoy the new chapter and see you sooner than you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You could sue but you wouldn't get anything.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

"_A slayer has this heightened awareness. Like when the vampire and Killbaine came after us last night, I could feel them before they showed up. So I was trying to see if I could do the same with non-supernatural types." Peyton said. _

"_So you were trying to sense me?" Brooke asked. _

"_At first I was just trying to see if I could feel anybody. But since we have known each other for so long it was easier to find you. My connection to you is pretty strong." Peyton said with a smile. _

"_Then what?" Brooke asked. _

"_I could…I could feel…that you were…very excited…" Peyton answered. _

"_Oh god. Peyton what did you see?" Brooke asked. _

"_Some stuff. I definitely saw some stuff." Peyton said. _

"_Peyton…" Brooke said. _

"_Well I…" Peyton started to say but she was interrupted by Mouth and Haley running back inside the house. _

"_Uh, Peyton! We have a problem out here!" Mouth said. _

"_What kind of problem?" Peyton asked. Then she heard him speak._

"_**Slayer! Come outside right now before I reduce this house to rubble!"**_

"_Oh great. He's here." Peyton said._

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 9 **

"You know I am wondering if slayers ever actually fight vampires." Peyton shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the front door.

"You aren't going out there. We have no idea how to stop him." Brooke said. She grabbed Peyton by the wrist to keep her from leaving the kitchen.

"Well I can't let him just smash my house into rubble, Brooke. I gotta go out there." Peyton said.

"Peyton, we were looking all night long. And we came up with nothing. You go out there and he going kill you and then us." Mouth said.

"Nice pep talk..." Haley punched Mouth in the arm.

"Sorry..." Mouth said.

"I am open to suggestions. Because I am leaning towards hitting him with Brooke's car." Peyton said.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said.

"Wait. I got an idea." Haley said snapping her fingers.

"Does it involve getting a rocket launcher and shooting him with it?" Mouth asked.

"Where the hell are four high students going to get a rocket launcher? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" Brooke answered.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything." Mouth said back.

"Guys! Haley, what do you got?" Peyton asked.

"You are going to think it is stupid." Haley said.

"Just tell me what it is." Peyton said.

* * *

Peyton walked out on to her front porch. Standing on her steps was Killbaine. This time he was wearing a green suit that matched the green in his mask. Peyton felt a little silly standing there with a man who looked like he came out of a video game. But this was her life now. And from the looks of it, there was no going back.

"**Slayer, it was not that hard to find you.**" Killbaine said.

"Honestly, I wasn't hiding." Peyton replied.

"**You should have been. Are you prepared to die?**" Killbaine asked.

Okay, just stick to Haley's plan...even though it is pretty stupid. Peyton thought.

"No. Because Killbaine, I am not a worthy opponent. And that's your whole deal right? Killing those that are your equals and such." Peyton said.

"**Ah, someone has been researching me. Yes, I only wish to fight those that are worthy of my time. And slayers are worth my time.**" Killbaine replied.

"I understand that. But I have only been a slayer for a day. I am asking you to give me a chance to prove to you that I am worthy." Peyton said.

"**Good job, little Slayer. I am impressed. I will be honorable. I grant you two weeks to prepare yourself**." Killbaine said.

"That sounds fair." Peyton replied.

"**It does. However, before I came to your house, I let the friends of my dear departed Dexter know that the slayer who killed him lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina. They are currently on their way here. And they are much better at being vampires than Dexter ever was.**" Killbaine smiled.

"Oh...well I welcome the chance to send them to the same place I sent Dexter." Peyton smirked.

"**Such confidence. I like that. If you are still standing after dealing with them, I will consider you worthy. And then we can have our battle**." Killbaine said.

"Thanks. So where are you going to be?" Peyton asked.

"**Me? I am staying right here in town. I won't kill anyone until after our battle. That was what you were going to ask right?**" Killbaine asked.

"Yes." Peyton said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"**Good. We have a deal, little Slayer.**" Killbaine smiled and started walking back down the stairs.

"How many vampires are coming?" Peyton asked.

"**Enough. By the way, this is for hitting me with the car.**" Killbaine walked over to Brooke's car and put his fist through the hood. Then he pulled the engine out and dropped it on the roof of the car.

"Thanks." Peyton said.

A few second later as if on cue, she heard Brooke shout from inside.

"That son of a bitch!"

* * *

"You got that from Dragonball Z didn't you? The Cell Games, right?" Mouth asked as he and Haley stepped away from the window.

"Yup. If it works for Son Goku, it works for me." Haley said.

"I think I am falling in love with you." Mouth said.

"I bet you are." Haley smirked.

"That was a hell of a plan, Haley. You just bought us two weeks." Peyton said as she walked back into the house.

"So what happens now?" Mouth asked.

"We get ready for the vampires that are coming. First, we need a car. Or maybe like a SUV." Peyton said.

"I can borrow my mom's car for today. I just have to go home and get it. Haley, I can take by the apartment once I get it." Mouth volunteered.

"Sounds good. I'll walk with you. Be back soon. Have trying to calm Brooke down. She's in your room." Haley laughed.

"Thanks..." Peyton said.

She headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

"You okay?" Peyton asked and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I need to ask you something." Brooke said.

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"You never answered my question from before." Brooke said.

"Oh." Peyton said. She was hoping that maybe Brooke would have forgotten about this. After all her car did just get smashed up but clearly this had priority. Brooke got up from the bed and stood in front of Peyton with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you oh me. I know you saw something and I wanna know what it was." Brooke said.

"Fine. I saw your fantasies. I saw you with Lucas. Then Nathan. And Bevin, Rachel and Haley. By the way, Haley I get but Bevin?" Peyton snarked.

"Whatever. Then what? What next?" Brooke said.

"I...do you really want me to tell you?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, damn it. Now stop stalling." Brooke said in her bossy voice.

"I saw me going down on you and then you said you love me." Peyton answered.

"Oh." Brooke said.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes: Sorry everybody! My internet went out for a couple hours and it just recently came back on. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you guys like it and remember to leave a review! Shout out to Migs for his awesome review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wish I came up with Suits. That show is fucking awesome! Ahem. Moving on.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_"I understand that. But I have only been a slayer for a day. I am asking you to give me a chance to prove to you that I am worthy." Peyton said. _

_"__**Good job, little Slayer. I am impressed. I will be honorable. I grant you two weeks to prepare yourself**__." Killbaine said. _

_"That sounds fair." Peyton replied. _

_**And **_

_"Don't you oh me. I know you saw something and I wanna know what it was." Brooke said. _

_"Fine. I saw your fantasies. I saw you with Lucas. Then Nathan. And Bevin, Rachel and Haley. By the way, Haley I get but Bevin?" Peyton snarked. _

_"Whatever. Then what? What next?" Brooke said. _

_"I...do you really want me to tell you?" Peyton asked. _

_"Yes, damn it. Now stop stalling." Brooke said in her bossy voice. _

_"I saw me going down on you and then you said you love me." Peyton answered. _

_"Oh." Brooke said. _

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 10 **

Peyton didn't know where this conversation was going to go. She could always talk to Brooke about anything. She took a deep breath and spoke

"So how long have you...god I really don't know what to say." Peyton admitted.

Brooke looked embarrassed and that made Peyton feel even worse. It wasn't like she was repulsed by the idea of having sex with Brooke or anything. The fact that she found about it by reading her best friend's mind...that was pretty shitty. She looked at her again.

"Brooke...I..." Peyton took a step towards her friend. To her surprise, Brooke actually took a step back from her.

"Don't." Brooke whispered.

"Don't what?" Peyton smiled nervously.

"You don't get it...you weren't supposed to know that." Brooke said.

"I wasn't trying...I..." Peyton said.

"I know you weren't trying to." Brooke said.

"Well if you know I was trying to find that out..." Peyton said.

"The fantasy is not the problem. The orgasm. That's my problem." Brooke said.

"Is this the part where you tell me thank you?" Peyton asked.

"No this is the part where I get pissed at you." Brooke answered.

"Pissed? I am sorry maybe I heard that wrong. Did you say pissed?" Peyton said standing up from the bed.

"Yes I said pissed." Brooke said.

"How the hell are you pissed about me giving you the best orgasm you ever had?" Peyton asked.

"That! That's why! You shouldn't know that! You know these things about me! And I didn't tell you any of it! You just jumped into my brain and started pushing buttons!" Brooke shouted.

"I didn't just start pushing buttons! I didn't know what I was doing!" Peyton shouted back.

"Bullshit! You knew exactly what you are doing! It's all over your face!" Brooke said.

"Okay, I was starting to figure it out but I wasn't doing it because I thought it would be fun to mess with you." Peyton sighed.

"Then why Peyton? Please tell me why you would do that?" Brooke asked.

"Because...because I liked what I saw. I liked hearing you say what you said. And when I was in there, it felt right." Peyton answered. She walked over to Brooke and took her hand.

"Did it feel right to you?" Peyton asked.

"Peyt...I don't...I can't do this." Brooke looked down at her hand. And she let Peyton's hand go.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"I mean, I'll help you deal with these vampires and that Killbaine guy. And I'll still be your friend. That won't ever change. But this...can't happen again. Stay out of my head. Okay?" Brooke said.

"Brooke...I'm..." Peyton started to say but Brooke just walked out of the room without saying another word.

Peyton ran her fingers through her hair and groaned.

That went well...Peyton thought as she sat down on her bed again.

* * *

Mouth pulled into the parking lot of Brooke and Haley's apartment. He hadn't really spent a lot of time with Haley in the last few months. So getting to hang out with her again was nice, regardless of the reasons.

"Okay, I'll be in and out." Haley said as she started to climb out of the car.

"Haley, can I ask you something?" Mouth asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Haley sat back down in the passenger seat.

"What are we doing?" Mouth asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley replied.

"I mean with Peyton and all of this. We are seriously out of our league. A day ago we didn't even know that this world existed. And now we are supposed to help Peyton stop all of this? I am trying not to freak out but since it's just me and you...I am freaking out." Mouth said.

"You should be. To be honest, I am too. Yesterday my biggest problem was getting Nathan to pay attention to me again. But now, it seems insignificant. I mean I love him and everything but this, helping Peyton stop these guys, it feels like I am doing something that matters." Haley said.

"Yeah you don't sound freaked out at all." Mouth laughed.

"I know right." Haley laughed.

"But thanks for trying. I am glad that you are here. Not just back in Tree Hill, I mean here with me...umm us. Back here with us." Mouth said with a smile. Hopefully she didn't notice his slip up.

"I know what you meant, Mouth." Haley patted him on his thigh and gave him a smile.

"I'll be right back out, okay?" Haley said as she got out of the car.

"Okay." Mouth said with a smile.

As he watched her walk into her apartment, Mouth couldn't help but smile. Haley always made everything okay.

As long as she's with us, we are going to be just fine...Mouth thought.

* * *

Haley was inside putting a few things to her bag. She still had to pack up Brooke's stuff as well which was going to be a chore in itself. Then as she zipped her bag closed she heard something. It was like a whisper. But she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hello?" Haley asked. Of course she felt pretty silly saying hello to nothing but was worth a shot. She stood there silently for a moment. There was somebody else in this room besides her. She knew it.

"I have a gun and I will shoot you." Haley lied hoping to scare whoever was in there.

Maybe I should go and get Peyton...Haley thought. When she turned around there was someone standing there behind her.

"What the..." Haley had never seen anything like it.

It was definitely a female. Her skin blueish green and her eyes were glowing white. Her was long and white and seemed to flowing in the imaginary wind. She was topless and for some reason, she had a snake body. And for some reason, she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"_And you must be Haley James_." She said with a smile.

"Uh...hello?" Haley said.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's notes: Another day. Another chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story. Once again feel free to leave a review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_"What the..." Haley had never seen anything like it. _

_It was definitely a female. Her skin blueish green and her eyes were glowing white. Her was long and white and seemed to flowing in the imaginary wind. She was topless and for some reason, she had a snake body. And for some reason, she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. _

_"And you must be Haley James." She said with a smile. _

_"Uh...hello?" Haley said. _

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 11 **

Haley didn't exactly know why the, uh, snake lady was there. She couldn't take her eyes of her though. She felt like she was being hypnotize by her.

"So...you know my name but I don't know yours." Haley said.

"_I have many names...Aluwyn, Saga Vasuki or in your case, teacher._" Aluwyn said as she slithered over to Haley's bag.

"Teacher? How can you be my teacher? I don't remember signing up for your classes." Haley said.

"_Ah my child, you have already opened the door to my classroom._" Aluwyn opened the bag and starting going through Haley's things. Haley was going to protest but she decided against it.

"Wait. Does this have something to do with Peyton?" Haley asked.

"_Yes and no. Your friend being called is the catalyst. And at the same time, she has nothing to do with it._" Aluwyn said as she kept looking in the bag.

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense." Haley said.

"_Exactly._" Aluwyn said. She had started tossing Haley's things out of her bag.

"Exactly? Again with the not making sense. And why I are you tossing my things around the place?" Haley asked.

"_I need something that has your essence in it._" Aluwyn answered.

"What? My essence?" Haley asked. She felt like she was going in circles.

"_Yes my dear. Can't you feel it? You have always had it. The connection_." Aluwyn said.

"Connection? Like a slayer?" Haley asked.

"_Slayers are mere brutes. Designed to smash the world. You are meant to be a creator. You were born to do it._" Aluwyn said.

"I was?" Haley asked.

"_Yes. You have always had the gift. Even if you use it the most abstract way._" Aluwyn replied.

"Abstract? You mean music." Haley said.

"_Yes. It is the one thing that connects you to all the other Haleys throughout the realities._" Aluwyn smiled.

"There's more than one reality? That is...actually amazing." Haley said.

"_I have seen many worlds in my travels. I have seen worlds were you and your friend Brooke are in a loving relationship. I have seen worlds where you have two children and others were you have none. The music, however, is the connection. And it is because of this music, you can access the real power in this world_." Aluwyn said as she held up a pair of Haley's panties.

"And what's the real power?" Haley asked.

Aluwyn held out her hand and a sphere made of pure white light rose out of her palm and floated there.

"_Magic._"

"Why me? Not one of the other Haleys?" Haley asked.

"_Because this is the only reality were you are friends with a slayer. With her being here, she is going to become a lightning rod for things from my walk of life. And if you are to survive, you will the knowledge that I am willing to share._" Aluwyn said.

"But it takes years to learn magic from what I have read. How can I gain all of that knowledge quickly?" Haley asked.

"_You have the gift already. Given time you can naturally progress and become a power witch on your own. However Killbaine will not give you the time. In fact, given your friend's power level, if she does manage to kill those vampires, Killbaine will certainly kill you all._" Aluwyn said.

After talking to Mouth and hearing the snake woman say those words, Haley knew what she had to do. She wasn't to stand on the sidelines and watch her friends get slaughtered. She needed power. There was no going back. Haley folded her arms and took a deep breath.

"What do you need me to do?" Haley asked.

"_So fearless. You remind me of someone. She was just as brave as you are. No matter. I am going to give you the power and knowledge you need all at once. However, I need for your mind to be completely open to me._" Aluwyn said.

"Okay. How do I do that?" Haley asked.

"_To achieve the right state of consciousness, you have to be a total state of bliss._" Aluwyn said.

"Total bliss. I can do that." Haley said.

"_Not alone. So my dear I am going to help you. I am going to make you cum_." Aluwyn hissed. She waved her hand rather nonchalantly.

"You are gonna do what to who now?" Haley looked down and saw that all of her clothes had vanished.

"And where are my clothes? I didn't remember agreeing to any nudity." Haley said. Even though her clothes were gone, and that was a weird snake woman standing in the room, Haley felt at ease.

The snake lady slithered her way over to Haley and coiled herself around her. Haley held her breath as she felt the snake lady's hand gently touch her breasts.

"_Brace yourself young one_." Aluwyn smiled.

* * *

Peyton had taken a shower and gotten dressed but she still couldn't find the nerve to go downstairs. She didn't mean to hurt Brooke's feelings. Peyton back down on her bed.

What am I supposed to do here? Hide in my room until the end of time? Peyton thought.

She wanted to go downstairs and talk to Brooke. Maybe she could get her to understand...

"Understand what?"

Peyton looked towards her doorway and Brooke was standing there.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"I heard you talking so I came up here to tell you don't have to hide from me." Brooke answered.

"Okay, but I didn't say any of that." Peyton said.

"Yes you did. I heard you loud and clear. It was like you..." Brooke paused.

"Dude, I didn't do anything. You told me don't do it. And I haven't. It has only been like twenty minutes." Peyton said.

"Then think about something. Any at all." Brooke said.

How about this is fucking stupid...Peyton thought.

"It's not fucking stupid! You being in my head is fucking stupid!" Brooke said back.

"Oh my god..." Peyton said and fell backwards on the bed.

"You broke my brain! I can hear what you are thinking all the time now!" Brooke reached for a record from the wall and through at Peyton.

Peyton caught the record without even looking. She looked to see what it was before sitting it down on her bed.

"Brooke please don't throw my vinyl around." Peyton answered.

"I really don't think that is the problem here. The real problem is you can get into my head now. And there are some things in my head that I honestly don't want to share with you." Brooke said.

As soon as Brooke said that, Peyton got a flash in her head. It was Brooke lying in a bed and she said 'Come on Nate Peyton's never gonna know.' Then she saw Nathan climb onto the bed with her. And then it was over.

"Brooke what the fuck? You fucked Nathan when he and I were still together?" Peyton said.

"Oh. That. See I told you so." Brooke said.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's notes: This chapter is for**_ _**MakorraKorrasamiLuvr. Hope you like it. As always leave a review. Or don't. Whatever works for you guys : ) **_

_**Disclaimer: Yup. Still got nothing. And for anyone that cares I have moved onto Star Ocean 4. I sense I will be dumping over 100 hours into this.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer…**_

_**Haley decided to have sex with a snake lady to gain some witchy powers. And Brooke fucked Nathan back he and Peyton were together. And the connection between Breyton appears to be permanent. **_

_**And now…**_

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer -** **Chapter 12**

"This is unbelievable!" Peyton threw her hand into air.

"Well if it makes you feel any better it happened when you guys were on a break when we did it..." Brooke said.

"No Brooke, it doesn't make it better." Peyton said. This was getting ridiculous.

"So does that make us even now?" Brooke asked.

"I read your mind and made you cum. You fucked my boyfriend. Sure why not? We are even, Brooke." Peyton sighed.

"Good." Brooke said. She sat back down on the bed and Peyton sat next to her.

"Great. Can we move on now? I have a lot on my plate right now." Peyton sighed.

"Yeah you do. How are you doing with all of that?" Brooke asked.

"I am still freaked out but I'm starting to get more comfortable with the idea. Which is either a good thing or a bad thing. I haven't decided yet." Peyton said.

"If you want my opinion...I think you can handle this. You always find a way." Brooke nudged Peyton with her elbow.

"The funny thing is when it's right in my face, I am not scared at all. Afterwards, I feel like I need a drink." Peyton said.

"Well I am here and here apparently." Brooke pointed to her head.

"I really wasn't trying to..." Peyton said.

"I know. We'll figure this out. And the other stuff too." Brooke said.

Peyton wanted to say more but there was no need. She decided to just sit there with her best friend and do nothing.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

"Fuck!" Haley swore while she tried to balance herself against the counter.

"C'mon Hales. I just want you to cum for me." Nathan said. He had been fingering her for a little bit now. He had gotten her pretty wet and was doing a fairly good job.

"God. This isn't working for me. You are going to need to switch to someone else." Haley panted.

"Remarkable. I was sure this form would get the response I was hoping for." Nathan said.

"Yeah well he isn't exactly my favorite person at the moment." Haley replied.

"I can see that." 'Nathan' changed shape back into Aluwyn. She looked a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"_My other two students broke within seconds of me touching them. You, however, are proving to be quite resilient._" Aluwyn sighed.

"I am just as surprised as you are. Or maybe you are as good as you think you are." Haley smirked. Normally she wouldn't say anything like that but her confidence was through the roof at the moment. After all how many people can say that had sex with a magic snake lady and that...

Maybe I shouldn't finish that thought...Haley thought. Then she noticed that instead of the snake woman, her friend Brooke was standing there.

"Well that's different..." Haley whispered.

'Brooke' smiled at her and drop to her knees. She pulled apart Haley's thighs slowly which made the tutor shiver just a little.

"Let's try that again." 'Brooke' smiled.

"Okay..." Haley gasped.

* * *

Mouth looked at the clock on the radio. Haley had been gone for about five minutes. He looked at the apartment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but he was still getting a funny feeling. After everything that had happened in the last few hours, he had reason to be.

I'll give it another five. Then I am going in. Mouth thought.

* * *

"Holy shit...really? Omigawd..." Haley had one hand in her hair and the other in 'Brooke's' hair. She felt like she was going cross-eyed. Unlike 'Nathan', 'Brooke' was doing an amazing job. Her thighs felt like they were going to shake into a million pieces.

"You taste as good as I imagined..." 'Brooke' said as she took another lick of her center.

"Uh-huh." Haley said. And just like that she was out of the mood. A

Again.

"Yeah you can stop now." Haley said.

"Really?" 'Brooke' got up from her knees and shifted back into Aluwyn.

"Sorry." Haley smiled.

"_I have one more form to try. I would suggest you try to harder. Or less we end up doing this the hard way._" Aluwyn shifted shapes once again.

"Uh...that is...um is this form accurate?" Haley asked. Her eyes had locked onto the rather large member that was between his legs.

"Yeah...care to give me a try?" 'Mouth' said.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Hales and Mouth so long." Brooke asked as she walked back into Peyton's room. She had taken a shower and was currently standing there only towel to cover her.

"I don't know. This feels like the longest morning ever. I am starting wonder if we are going to get this story moving." Peyton snarked.

"Story? What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, nothing. That wasn't for you." Peyton said.

"You are so weird now." Brooke shook her head and went to find something to wear in the slayer's closet.

* * *

"Almost there...faster...god yes..." Haley moaned. She and 'Mouth' had moved to her bedroom. 'Nathan' was a little lame. 'Brooke' was pretty good. But 'Mouth'...'Mouth' was killing it. He was pounding into her over and over again. Each stroke felt like it was finding a new spot inside of her walls.

"I never thought this would happen...you feel so good Hales..." 'Mouth' grunted.

"Me either...you are so..." Haley moaned loudly once again. She had been having sex for so long she had forgotten why she was even doing this. Why was she doing this again?

"God I don't care anymore...just make me cum...fuck..." Haley groaned. She held onto his arms tightly as her walls began flexing around his girth. She could feel it. It was only a matter of time...

"Yes!" Haley shouted.

"_Nexus fuerit. Aliquam ut nunc esse videatur. Compaginis coepit. Nexus fuerit. Aliquam ut nunc esse videatur. Compaginis coepit. And Haley James is ready_." Aluwyn said.

Haley looked up at the beautiful woman that was above her. She smiled at her. And then where was bright flash of white light...

* * *

Mouth looked at the apartment again. This time there was a bright light coming from the windows and the door.

"What the hell?" Mouth got out of his mom's car and started running towards the apartment.

Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok...Mouth thought as he got to the door. He slammed into the door with all the force he could muster. He and the door crashed into the apartment.

"Haley! Where are you? Is everything alright?" Mouth scrambled to his feet.

"I am here, Marvin."

"Marvin? Oh boy..." Mouth turned around to see Haley standing there. Her hair was a little longer than before and for some reason she was naked. And she was holding a ball of light.

"This will do." Haley said with a smile.

Then she fell to the floor in a heap.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's notes: I don't know about you but I am fairly impressed with my output on this story. So let's kick things up a notch shall we? And as always, please leave a review in you can. Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I have 35 hours racked up in Star Ocean 4. Pretty nifty.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Haley had sex with the snake lady but could only get off when the snake lady switched to Mouth's form. Peyton and Brooke decided to just move on from the mind reading misstep. And Haley did get her powers and then she passed out. **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 13**

Mouth wasn't sure if he should move Haley so he called Peyton and Brooke and asked to get there as soon as they could. A few minutes later, Peyton showed up at the door.

"How did you get here so fast? And where's Brooke?" Mouth asked as Peyton walked in.

"Slayer powers and Brooke is waiting for her rental car to be dropped off. Damn man what happened to the door?" Peyton said.

"I had to kick the door in. There was like a bright light and when I got inside Haley was standing over there, with this ball of light in her hand." Mouth said.

Peyton went over to the couch where Haley was lying. She noticed right away that her hair was longer.

"And then she just passed out? That was it?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. And she called me Marvin." Mouth said.

"Who is Marvin?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, you know my name is really Marvin right?" Mouth said.

"Of course." Peyton lied. She really thought that Marvin was his nickname and Mouth was his real name. She looked her friend. It looked like she was just sleeping.

"Should we call a doctor? Or Nathan?" Mouth asked.

"Maybe. It feels like something mystical happened in here." Peyton said.

"Can you feel a change in the mystical energy?" Mouth said.

"A little. And the part where you said she was holding a ball of light." Peyton said.

"Oh yeah. That is a pretty big hint." Mouth said.

"Ya' think?" Peyton snarked.

"Sorry." Mouth said.

"No, I wasn't trying to be a dick. I just...I just hope Haley didn't go and do something stupid because of me. I don't think I could...shit." Peyton shoved her hands into her leather jacket pocket.

"Peyton, you don't know that." Mouth said reassuringly.

"I know she wouldn't have been looking up magic shit if she decided to help me." Peyton said.

Mouth didn't know exactly what to say. He looked over at Haley. She looked very peaceful. But they had to do something.

"This is getting crazy as hell, Peyton. Vampires, Mexican demon lords, and now this. Are you sure we shouldn't at least call the other slayers?" Mouth asked.

Peyton on the floor in front of the couch. She leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"I don't know anymore. Every time I think I am starting to get a handle on all of this, something else changes the game. And we have only been doing this for a day. So you tell me, do you think we can do this?"

"Which part? The kill the vampire horde or the kill the mexican apocalypse guy?" Mouth asked with a smirk.

"Dude, come on. Just tell me the truth." Peyton said.

"Honestly, we don't do it, who will? Dan?" Mouth said.

"Good one." Peyton smirked.

"Look I am not saying we should just give up or anything. But if it starts to feel like its too big for us to handle, we make the call. Agreed?" Mouth said.

"I can handle that." Peyton said.

"Good. Now I am gonna get my stuff out of the car. Maybe I can find something on one of those weird ass websites." Mouth said with a smile.

"Okay. And Marvin? Thanks for that." Peyton smiled.

"You can call me Mouth dude." Mouth went outside.

"Will do." Peyton smiled.

* * *

Brooke had been sitting on the porch waiting for the rental company to show up. She wanted to go with Peyton but she knew they needed a car. After all, there was no way she was going to ride around in Mouth's mom's car.

Damn that...Brooke thought.

As soon as she thought it, she instantly wondered if Peyton could hear her. Did this connection have a limited range? Maybe it only worked when she was in the same house.

She had no idea.

The other thing that had been bouncing around in her mind was just how good that orgasm felt. Even though she didn't ask for it, it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. And she shared it with the one person in the world that knew her best.

It wasn't the first time that she had thought about Peyton in that way. Over the years, a part of her always wonder about her friend. Especially after she took Lucas from her. Was she better at it? What did she do that made Lucas choose her? So she would think about it. What would it be like to be with Peyton? From there she just started to see Peyton in a different light.

Instead of seeing the girl she grew up with, Brooke had started to see the woman she had become.

So maybe she had a crush on Peyton. And maybe she did fantasize about being with Peyton. And maybe she would, every once in awhile of course, think about what it would be like to have a relationship with her. They were just passing thoughts. It's not like she was in love with her.

I mean I love her but I don't _**love**_ her. Right? Who am I asking? God I am talking to myself. Why can't I stop? God, shut up! Brooke thought.

Although, it was a comforting thought to know that her best friend had super powers. How many people could say that?

Just me...last time I swear…Brooke thought.

Then she heard a horn blaring and she snapped out of her daze. The van from the rental company had finally shown up. Brooke hopped off of the porch and made her way to the van. Then she noticed that all of the windows were tinted. In fact she couldn't she anyone at all.

"What the hell?" Brooke said.

Just then the side door of the van flew open. And inside of it were at least four guys with weird faces.

"Grab her before we all burst into flames, Ricky." The driver said.

"I got it! Jesus, Keller. You are worse than Dexter ever was!" Ricky shouted back. He reached out and with superhuman speed pulled Brooke inside of the car.

"LET GO OF…Wait a second. Chris Keller?!" Brooke looked at driver and sure enough, it was really Chris Keller driving the van.

"Hey gorgeous. Long time, no see. I hope this doesn't hurt too much." He said with an evil grin.

Before Brooke could say anything, something hit her in the back of her head and everything went dark.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's notes: Still rolling along. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! If not, my bad. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I did buy the absolute version of Blackest Night. So I do own that. Yay me!**_

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Brooke got kidnapped by Chris Keller of all people. Pretty weird right? Peyton and Mouth had a heart to heart and Haley is still taking a nap. **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 14**

"Did you find anything?" Peyton asked.

Mouth looked up from behind the laptop and shook his head.

"I have been looking for anything that sounds similar to what I saw. But nothing is matching up. And as far as that spell Haley used, I have no idea what it is called. Don't worry, I'll come up with something."

"I know you will. So I guess we aren't going to school. I need to come up with a good excuse..." Peyton got up from her spot on the floor.

"Don't sweat it. I really sent the principal an email saying that you, Haley, and Brooke are helping me with a project. We're good for today." Mouth said as he continued typing away.

"You can do that?" Peyton asked.

"Haley and I are in the Honors program. So we have a little leeway." Mouth said.

"Damn. Guess I should have tried harder in class." Peyton said.

"Yeah well..." Mouth said.

"Excuse me?" Peyton said.

"Nothing." Mouth smiled.

"What the...oh my god!"

Peyton turned around and Haley was sitting up on the couch.

"Haley!" Peyton rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah. More or less. Is my hair longer?" Haley said.

"Just a little bit." Mouth said.

"How does it look?" Haley asked.

"Not bad actually." Mouth said.

"And is it lighter? It seems like it's a little lighter, too." Haley said.

"You look great." Mouth smiled.

"Thanks." Haley smiled back.

"Great, I am glad everybody is pleased with Haley's hair. Now what the hell happened to you?" Peyton yelled.

"I came in the apartment and then...umm...shit." Haley paused. How could she tell them? How could she tell either of them what she did? She didn't want to lie but Peyton would flip out. So would Mouth. She looked over at Mouth and took a glance at his crotch.

I wonder...oh my god I am looking at Mouth's crotch...Haley quickly dismissed the thought.

"Hales? Umm shit? That is all you have to say?" Peyton asked.

"Sorry. I just needed a second...no need to flip out." Haley said.

"My fault. I was just worried about you." Peyton said.

"I know." Haley said.

"So what happened in here?" Mouth asked.

"I was packing and there was this snake woman in here. She said that if we tried to fight Killbaine as we are, he was going to kill all of us." Haley said.

"Shit." Mouth whispered.

"Did you believe her?" Peyton asked.

"I did. And she said that I had the potential to be a powerful witch. And she could help me with that." Haley said.

"Dude..." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Don't dude me." Haley said.

"Excuse me?" Peyton was a little surprised by Haley's tone of voice.

"This isn't just your fight. When Killbaine comes, he is coming for all of us. And we only have two weeks to get ready. And I was given the chance to make sure we all get through this in one piece." Haley said.

"So you decided, on your own, to make a deal with a demon? I don't know a lot about this wacky new supernatural world but I know that is fucked up." Peyton said.

"Thank you for sharing but this wasn't your decision. It was mine. And I can handle whatever happens." Haley said.

"Really? Because yesterday, you were just a tutor and I was just a cheerleader. And now I am supposed to be cool with you making a deal with a monster?" Peyton said.

"She is not a monster. She decided to help me save your life. And I know this is hard for you to deal with but you need to understand something." Haley got from the couch.

"Umm...Haley, why are you still naked?" Peyton asked.

"Oh that." Haley waved her hand around in a circle. And just like that, she was wearing a sheer long sleeved dark grey top and a pair of red leather pants with black boots. She also had on a pair of big hooped gold earrings.

"Damn Haley..." Mouth said.

"I am not going to let anything bad happen to my friends. And I am going to everything I can to protect all of you. So I am telling you from this moment on, I am all in. Are you?" Haley asked.

Peyton was a little concern about how easily Haley made that outfit appear. And the fact that the outfit didn't look anything she would normally wear. There was something that she wasn't telling her. Just as she was going to say something about it, she got a flash.

"AH! SHIT!" Peyton grabbed her head and dropped to her knees. It was even more intense than when she made Brooke have her orgasm.

"Haley! What did you do?" Mouth asked as he kneeled next to Peyton.

"I didn't do anything. She is having some kind of psychic trauma." Haley said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Mouth asked.

" I...I don't know. I just do." Haley said.

"Oh god. Oh god no." Peyton said.

"Peyton, are you okay? What is it?" Mouth asked. First Haley, now Peyton. Was he the only normal person left in this room?

Peyton slowly rose to her feet. Her fists were clenched and she looked very very pissed off.

"Peyton, what is it? What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Chris Keller. He has Brooke." Peyton growled.

"Really?" Haley said.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's notes: Damn. I almost forgot to post this! I hope you guys enjoy these next 3 chapters. Things are about to get really fun! Maybe not for Peyton though lol. And thanks to SometimesAllYouNeedIs1! It was awesome talking about OTH with you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Nothing. Yay me!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Haley woke up and she has herself some witchy powers now. Which kinda freaked Mouth and Peyton out. And Peyton found that Brooke had been kidnapped. OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SHIT! LOL **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 15**

When Brooke finally came to, she had no idea where the hell she was. Wherever she was, it was dark. Very dark. The only thing she knew was that she was in a chair. She tried to get up from her seat and she couldn't move at all. Clearly she was tied up. The last thing she remembered was a van pulling up to Peyton's house. Then Chris Keller was there for no reason at all. Brooke strained against the ropes but they didn't budge at all.

"Shit!" Brooke whispered.

As soon as the words felt her lips, a door opened behind her.

"Hello beautiful. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do. You are that asshole that tried to ruin Haley's life." Brooke said. The person walked around so he was standing in front of her. His outfit was just as terrible as always. Skinny jeans, boots and a Rolling Stones t-shirt with a bunch of wrist cuffs. Just being in the same room was enough to make her skin crawl.

"I would say that I was the one who helped her follow her dream. So if that makes me an asshole, fine by me." Chris Keller said.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Straight to the point. Cool, babe. You killed a buddy of mine. Now I am here to return the favor." Chris said.

"So wait? Are you a vampire now?" Brooke asked.

"Hell yeah! Young forever? Super powers? Young forever? Dude there is no downside!" Chris laughed.

"You do have a good point but the downside is your a fucking monster Keller!" Brooke shouted back.

"Not really. All that talk about losing your soul or not being yourself anymore is bullshit. I am still me, baby. If anything, I am even more awesome than ever." Chris said.

"No. Your soul is what makes you who you are." Brooke said.

"You keep believing that sweetheart. Meanwhile the world is mine. Nothing is out of my reach." Chris said.

"As long as the sun stays down." Brooke snarked.

"Small price to pay for immortality. Plus thanks to Amazon and Craiglist, I really don't ever need to go outside." Chris snarked right back.

"You are such a bastard." Brooke said.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say. Why are you trying to hurt my feeling?" Chris frowned.

"You are just a dead thing. You don't have any feelings." Brooke said.

"Maybe you are right. But I know this much. When your little slayer friend gets here, me and my boys are going to have an awesome time kicking her ass. Then we will see I feel after that." Chris hissed as his eyes glowed yellow.

"My guess is you'll feel dead. In the permanent way." Brooke said bravely.

Chris walked over and grabbed Brooke by her jaw.

"Keep talkin' bitch and we can start the party with you."

"Keller! You had your fun. The slayer will be here soon. That girl is her favorite after all." A voice said from the next room.

Brooke knew she had heard that voice before but she couldn't really focus with Keller holding her jaw.

"This ain't over. As soon as we finish with Peyton, you are next!" Keller pushed her back and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Brooke could barely focus as she saw the door close. There was no way out of this. Chris had some friends with him and they were as strong as Peyton. Which meant there was no way she could run away even if she managed to get free from the chair. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as she could. Hopefully the connection was real and her friend wasn't crazy. She took a slow deep breath and spoke

"Peyton...please...find me...please...don't let me die here..."

* * *

"She's scared. She is so scared. I gotta find her, Haley." Peyton said.

Haley nodded and sat indian style in front of a map of Tree Hill.

"Mouth, can you get Brooke's hairbrush from the bedroom? Peyton I need you to sit here and hold my hands, okay?"

Mouth headed down the hall to the bedroom and Peyton took a seat in front of Haley. She had another flash from Brooke. She kept saying Peyton find me. Please don't let me die here. It was killing her to hear her friend say that. She had never been so mad before. All she wanted to do was find those bastards and rip them apart with her bare hands. It didn't matter how many vampires were there. She go through Killbaine if she had to.

"Peyton. Can you hear me?" Haley asked.

"What?" Peyton snapped out of her train of thought.

"I know you are worried about her. And I can find her. I just need you to focus on her. Not the anger. Just focus on her." Haley said.

"Haley, I can't let anything happen to her. I can't." Peyton tried to calm down but it was impossible to do. Her connection to Brooke seemed to be even stronger. She was trying her hardest to block it out.

"Have you tried saying something back to her?" Haley asked.

"How do you know about that?" Peyton asked.

"Your connection to her? I can feel it. I am connected to everything now Peyton. It is amazing." Haley said with a smile.

"We still need to talk about what happened." Peyton said.

"Of course. But right now, just talk to her. I won't listen in." Haley said.

"You can do that?" Peyton asked.

"I can do all kinds of things now. You'll see." Haley said.

Peyton closed her eyes. She just reached out to her best friend.

Brooke? Brooke can you hear me? Peyton thought.

* * *

Brooke still had her eyes closed. She had been praying that Peyton would hear her. Then finally, she heard Peyton's voice in her head.

_Brooke? Brooke, can you hear me?_

Peyton? Oh god, Peyton I am so scared right now. Chris Keller is here and he's vampire now! He has like 4 or 5 more guys here and…and… Brooke thought.

_Brooke, baby, please don't worry about them right now. I am coming for you okay? I am coming there and I am going to kill every fucking one of those bastards. I promise I won't let anything happen to you._

I know Peyt. How can you find me? I don't eve…

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes abruptly. Just like that she lost her connection with Brooke. It was like she had hung up. Then she got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. She knew it.

"Haley. Tell me you know where those fucks are." Peyton growled.

"I found them. They are down by the docks in one of the old warehouses. We can be there in ten minutes." Haley said.

Peyton stood up with her fists clenched tightly. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. Then she walked over to the door and picked up the baseball bat.

"Let's go kill every single one of these motherfuckers." Peyton said.

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's notes: This is the one where I check to see who is paying attention.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Brooke is being held by Chris Keller and his band of vamps. And Peyton is really really pissed off about it. **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 16**

Peyton couldn't describe the feeling she was having. Scared. Angry. Anxious. All she knew was that she had this overwhelming need to kill. It was an intense sensation. They had gotten to the warehouse pretty quickly. And she wanted to just kick in the door and just start killing any and every thing she saw. Mouth, however, disagreed.

"Peyton, I know you are pissed but trust me they are waiting for you and they want to come flying in there." Mouth said.

"Good. Then we don't need to sneak around." Peyton said. She was holding the baseball so tightly that she could hear it straining under the pressure.

"Haley, tell her I am right." Mouth said.

"Actually...Peyton has a point." Haley said calmly.

"Seriously? Fine. You guys have the super powers so whatever. What should we do?" Mouth said.

"You follow behind us. When the fireworks start, you find Brooke and get her out of here. That's all I need you to do." Peyton said.

"Okay, do you see how big that place is? She could be anywhere." Mouth said as he turned to Haley.

"She is in the utility shed in the back corner. When you come in, ahead for the back of the building. Veer to the left." Haley said.

"You sure?" Mouth asked nervously.

"Marvin, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Just get to Brooke. Okay?" Haley put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Umm, Haley?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah." Haley answered.

"Where did Peyton go?" Mouth asked.

* * *

"See anything?" Randy asked as he walked up behind Luther.

"A bunch of sunlight. This plan is fucked man. We should have grabbed her at night. At least then we would have some kind of advantage." Luther said while continued looking out of the window.

"You worry too much. We got numbers and this chick has only been a slayer for like ten minutes." Randy said.

"Of course I am worried. This is dumb and Keller is going to get us...shit." Luther said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

Randy barely finished his question before a hand came through the window and yanked Luther outside. He started screaming immediately.

"She's here! Everybody get ready..." Randy yelled. Then he heard a loud crack and watched another one of his crew fall from the walkway above and land in front of him.

"Holy shit..." Randy started to run for the van that was parked in the center of the warehouse. He didn't get that far as he felt a baseball bat smash into his chest. The impact took him off of his feet. The vampire flew backwards and landed on against a nearby shelf.

Randy sat up slowly and saw a girl with a curly blonde hair wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans walking towards him. She was holding a baseball bat in one hand.

"You must be the slayer. Did anyone ever tell you that you are supposed to have a stake?" Randy laughed. He just need another second. Then he could get up and rip this bitch's throat out.

"Not my style. Besides, bat. Vampire. Kinda funny right." The slayer joked.

"The funny part is that you have no idea how many of us are in here." Randy said.

"Doesn't matter." The slayer said grimly.

"Why is that?"

"Because I am going to kill every single one of you fuckers. This is what you get when you fuck with me."

The slayer was on him in an instant. Randy saw her hold the bat over her head and then he saw it coming down.

Then he didn't see anything else.

* * *

Keller came out of the backroom where Brooke was and heard the screams of his crew throughout the warehouse. It would be kinda scary if he wasn't Chris Keller. He cracked his neck and sauntered his way towards the sound of the fighting.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his old friend Haley James Scott. And damn she looked good.

"Haley! You look damn! How have you been?" Chris said with his trademark devilish grin.

"Hello Chris. I see you have changed since I last saw you." Haley said.

"Yeah, super powers and everything. I know you are impressed right? I mean I was hot before but now I am fucking amazing!" Chris said as he did a little twirl.

"Nah. I always thought you were kinda overrated. Especially your music." Haley said as she sat down on a nearby crate. She crossed her legs and started whistling when the stars go blue. Chris gave a funny look.

"There is something different about you. I can't put my finger on it." Chris walked a little closer to his old tour-mate. His vampire senses were going off like a five alarm fire. He took a sniff of her. She even smelled different.

"Oh. I am a witch now. I am pretty badass now." Haley smirked.

"Really? You? A witch?" Chris asked.

"Indeed I am." Haley said.

"Bullshit. I need to see some proof." Chris replied.

"Fine. Remember you asked for this." Haley got up from the crate and brushed off her pants.

Chris watched as Haley's waved her hand like she was shooing a fly. As she did that she spoke.

"_Volo autem vos ardebit_."

"Excuse me?" Chris laughed. He looked down at his jeans and saw flames going up his legs and all over his body.

"Holy fuck you are a witch!" Chris shouted.

"Bored now." Haley sighed and waved her hand again causing Chris Keller to explode in front of her.

* * *

Mouth ran through the warehouse as fast as he could. He heard screaming from every direction possible. None of the screams were female so at least he knew that Peyton and Haley were the cause of the screams. That was pretty scary. That didn't matter he just had to find Brooke.

Just keep moving. Just keep moving. Mouth kept telling himself as he got closer to where Brooke was being held. Overhead he heard another blood curdling scream. He looked up in time to see a guy flying through the air with a leg missing. He had so much momentum that he actually flew outside like a lawn dart.

Jesus... Mouth thought as he finally made it to the room.

He opened the door and saw Brooke on the floor still tied to the chair.

"Brooke, I am going to get you out of here." Mouth ran over and started untying the ropes.

"Almost got it..." Mouth gave one more tug and the ropes finally came loose. Then the cheerleader kinda slumped to the floor. It was then that Mouth finally noticed that Brooke wasn't breathing.

"Oh god no..." Mouth rolled her over onto her back and went to check her neck for a pulse.

As he moved her hair out of the way, he saw two puncture marks on her neck and she was cold to the touch.

"No..." Mouth whispered.

* * *

Peyton swung her bat as hard as she could sending the last of the vampires' head said in the air and shattering her bat into a million pieces.

"Mother fuckers..." Peyton panted.

She kept her promise. She killed every single vampire she saw. It was an amazing feeling. Her pants were stained with blood and so where her slayer felt invincible. She jumped over the side of the walkway and landed on the floor of the warehouse. The cement broke beneath her feet with a loud crack. Now she just had to get to Brooke.

"Nice landing." Haley said walking up from behind.

"I try. Where's Mouth?" Peyton asked.

"He's not with you?" Haley asked.

Peyton had that terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She ran for the backroom where Brooke was supposed to be.

She got to the room and saw Mouth kneeling next to her best friend.

"Peyton...I am sorry..." Mouth said with tears streaming down his face.

"What are...she isn't..." Peyton looked at her friend and knew it was true.

Brooke Penelope Davis was dead.

And it was her fault.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's notes: This chapter was made possible by a nudge from Peyton's comet. She is awesome and without her this story would not be possible. Thanks for being there. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yup that's it.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Brooke died. **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 17 **

Peyton couldn't breathe.

She couldn't think.

She couldn't move.

On some level, she knew that she would have to face this.

Just not when she was 17 years old.

She looked at Brooke. She was just so very still.

Seeing her like this was killing her.

What was the point? What was the point of her getting super powers?

She couldn't protect the one person she...

Peyton swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't going to cry.

Even though she had every right to.

She looked over at Mouth who was still kneeling by Brooke's...

"No...She can't be dead right? Peyton she's not dead? Right?" Mouth asked.

She heard Mouth's question but she didn't say anything. What was she supposed to tell him?

"Where is Brooke? Oh."

Peyton didn't turn to acknowledge Haley. She just kept staring at Brooke.

"Brooke...my poor little Tigger..." Haley whispered. She walked over to the cheerleader's body. She held her hands over Brooke and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mouth asked.

"I am listening." Haley said.

Peyton saw Haley what she was trying to do and stood up.

"Get away from her." Peyton said.

"Peyton? What are you..." Mouth asked.

"I am not going to let Haley turn Brooke into some kind of zombie thing. Haley, I am only going to say this one more time. Get away from Brooke right now." Peyton said.

"I can't do that. I am listening. Just give me..." Haley said.

Then Peyton grabbed her shoulder pulled her away from Brooke.

"I said don't touch her." Peyton said.

"Peyton. I know you are upset but I only have a..." Haley said.

"I don't care! You have been acting weird since we left the apartment! That snake lady did something to you! And now she is trying to do something to Brooke!" Peyton gave Haley a little push. That made Haley stagger backwards.

"Okay. Aluwyn gave me power. Power that I am going to use to help you. And if you can't see that, I don't care." Haley said.

"So it's Aluwyn now. First you let Keller get in your head and now are letting this demon do it." Peyton said.

"Peyton. I am not going to fight you. But you need to move out of the way. Like I said, I only have a few minutes left. Just let me..." Haley said.

"Stay away from her." Peyton said with her teeth clenched.

"Peyton. Don't make me move you." Haley's hands suddenly had little sparks of electricity going over them.

"You guys. Please. Just calm down. You are both acting crazy..." Mouth said.

"No. If Haley wants to wear the big girl panties..." Peyton said.

Then Haley punched Peyton square in the jaw. The slayer went sailing into the darkness of the room.

"Holy shit Haley! What are you doing?" Mouth shouted.

"She wants to fight. So I am going to fight her." Haley smiled.

"But you said you only have a few minutes left. What are you talking about?" Mouth asked.

"I am doing it now. It's just hard to do while I am trying to get Peyton to calm down. Don't worry, Marvin. I have everything under controooooffff!" Haley went flying back into the main warehouse after Peyton hit her with a flying dropkick. She slammed into the back of the van with a loud crash.

"Your mojo isn't that great." Peyton growled as she headed into the warehouse.

"You know I am holding back right?" Haley climbed out of the smashed van with a grin on her face.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked.

Haley waved her hand and Peyton was suddenly weightless. She was hovering a few inches off of the ground. And then Haley flicked her fingers, sending Peyton flying into a stack of nearby crates.

"I am still Haley! The only reason I did this is to help you! I am not going to let anyone kill you! Or Marvin!" Haley shouted. She made a sweeping motion with her hands and cleared the crates out of the way. Peyton got her feet with tears streaming down her face.

"What about Brooke? You got all of these fancy ass powers and she still died! So you tell me what the hell is the point?!" Peyton ran at Haley. She punched her in the stomach and then in the jaw.

"She is dead! And there is nothing I can do it about it!" Peyton shouted as she threw another punch into Haley's ribs.

"All of this power and I couldn't keep her from dying! Why did she have to die?" Peyton dropped to the ground on her knees.

"God...I lost her. I've lost her forever." Peyton said.

"No you haven't." Haley said.

Peyton looked up and Haley was standing by the door of the room. She looked at the van and the door as well. None of it was damaged.

"How did you…" Peyton asked.

"You needed to blow off some steam. So I made you think we were fighting. Pretty cool, right?" Haley smiled.

"That is impossible." Peyton said as she got back to her feet.

"Peyton, we now live in a world where that word holds no meaning. Anything is possible." Haley said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I got Brooke killed…" Peyton said.

"Do you trust me?" Haley asked.

"What? Why are you…" Peyton stammered.

"Peyton, do you trust me?" Haley asked again.

"Yes." Peyton replied.

Haley held out her hand and a jar appeared in it. Inside of the jar was bright glowing mist. It was the strangest and the beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was almost like the mist was speaking to her. She could almost recognize what it was.

"Do you know what I am holding?" Haley asked.

"Is it Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. It is her soul." Haley smiled.

"How did you do that?" Peyton asked.

"I told you I only had a few moments. This is why. I had to find her soul. So when she wakes up, I can put it back in her." Haley said.

"When she wakes up? What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"Uhh guys…" Mouth shouted from the next room. Haley and Peyton walked back into the room. Peyton looked down on the ground and there was no one there.

"Umm, where the hell did Brooke go?" Peyton asked.

"That's what I was going to tell. I am pretty sure Brooke is a vampire." Haley said.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's notes: Sorry about being late with the chapter. I needed to add a few more things and I got distracted by Star Ocean. This one is also for Peyton's comet. Keep on flying. I'll catch you sooner or later. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Haley and Peyton fought but not really. Her powers are getting scarier by the hour. Haley has Brooke's soul in a jar and has a way to put it back in Brooke. Of course, it would help if Peyton and the gang knew where she was.**_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 18**

Brooke was hiding. She had gotten out of the warehouse faster than she could have imagined. However once she got outside of the warehouse, her skin felt like it was going to burst into flames. So she found herself hiding inside of another warehouse. Nothing that was happening was making any sense. The last thing she remembered...the last thing she remembered was...

"Why can't I remember?" Brooke whispered.

This was starting to freak her out. She couldn't remember anything that had happened to her. And when she went outside for some reason, it felt like she was going to burst into flames. What the hell was going on?

Brooke started pacing around the room she was in. Why was she having such a hard time figuring this out? She needed help. Someone had to know what happened to her. She just had to figure out who she could call. Her brain felt like it was Swiss cheese. There were gaps. Just enough to annoy her. She stopped pacing and took a deep breath. The brunette closed her eyes. Brooke could see someone. It was a blonde young woman. She had on a leather jacket and blue jeans. And she felt drawn to this woman. More than drawn to her. Almost like the woman belonged to her. The feeling was growing stronger and stronger by the second. Who was this girl? She had to be important.

If I can find her...maybe she will know what happened to me. Brooke thought.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Almost immediately she was bathed in sunlight.

"AH FUCK!" Brooke slammed the door shut. There was smoke rising from anywhere her skin was exposed. It stung like hell.

Guess I'll be heading out when the sun goes down. Brooke sighed and sat down on a crate.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

**At Peyton's house...**

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?" Peyton said tossing her jacket on the couch. She and Haley had looked everywhere but they couldn't find her. Haley had tried a locator spell and Peyton tried using her connection but it didn't work. Both the spell and the connection said that Brooke was with them. Which meant they could locate her soul not her body.

"We will find her." Haley put her hand reassuringly on Peyton's shoulder.

"I have to go back out there. I can't just leave her out there. I am going back out." Peyton brushed Haley's hand away and grabbed her coat.

"Peyt, you gotta take a break. You have been going non-stop..." Haley said.

"I am not going to stop until I find her! She is a vampire now! If she kills anybody, that's on me. And I am not going to let that happen." Peyton said.

"Okay, I just want you to remember that this isn't all on you." Haley said.

"Hales, I need you to stay here. As soon as I get her back here, I need you to be ready to put her soul back in. Are you sure that you can do that?" Peyton asked.

"According to Alwuyn, it has been done before. Twice. So I sent Mouth to get the things I need." Haley said.

Again with Alwuyn...Peyton thought.

"Okay. Haley, we can not fuck this up." Peyton said.

"We won't. I promise." Haley smiled.

Peyton slid on her jacket and headed out the front door. Haley was still acting weird but she didn't have time to deal with that. Right now, finding Brooke was all that mattered. The sun was going down. So if she was hiding, Brooke could finally come outside now.

And that meant only one thing.

She was going to have to hunt her.

* * *

Brooke had been wandering up and down the streets for the last two hours. She couldn't find this woman that she had been thinking about all day. And now on top of not knowing where she was supposed to be going, she had this strange pull in her stomach. It was like being hungry or anything. The pull was much stronger than anything she have ever felt.

Ah damn it...Brooke continued walking. She just had to find the woman. If she could find her then everything would be fine. She didn't know why she felt that way. Something inside kept telling her that and she had to trust it. This woman could save her. At least she hoped that she could.

She kept walking until she saw a house that looked rather familiar to her. Maybe the woman lived here. Brooke walked over to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, a guy answered the door.

"Pretty girl? What are you doing here?" The guy asked.

"Pretty girl? Do you know me?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Brooke. It's me, Lucas. Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Can you help me? Please..." Brooke pleaded.

"Sure thing. Just come inside okay?" Lucas answered.

"So you are inviting me inside your house?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Brooke. Please come inside." Lucas put his arm around her and walked her inside. Lucas walked his ex-girlfriend down the hall to his room. He hadn't seen her all day and now she just popped up on his front porch. She felt cold. Unusually cold.

"I need you sit down on the bed for minute okay? I'll be right back." Lucas said.

"Okay Lucas." Brooke smiled. Lucas smiled back at her and left the room.

* * *

Peyton had been literally wandering all over town. Even with her slayer stamina, she was starting to feel a bit worn out. This was so hopeless. She was just too tired to even try to use her fancy slayer senses to find her. She couldn't stop looking. Brooke was out there somewhere. And probably confused as hell. This was driving her crazy.

Maybe I should go back home…Peyton thought.

Just then her phone rang. She pulled her phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" Peyton said.

"Peyton? It's Luke."

"Hey. Is this important? I am kinda in the middle of something right now…" Peyton replied.

"Yeah it is. Brooke's here, at my house and she is acting pretty strange. Did something happen to her?" Lucas asked.

Of course she is at Lucas's house. Peyton thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Something did. I am on my way to your house right now. Okay?" Peyton said.

"Sounds good. You get here, you are going to tell what's going on right?" Lucas asked.

"Bye Lucas." Peyton hung up the phone and started running towards Lucas's house.

* * *

"That was weird." Lucas said as he closed his phone. He turned around to go back to his room but to his surprise, Brooke was standing there. Her eyes were glowing yellow and she had this really strange look on her face.

"Brooke? What's wrong with your eyes? And umm, why are you looking at me like that?" Lucas asked.

"I'm so hungry." Brooke growled.

"Okay…I have something in the…" Lucas said. Then suddenly Brooke's face changed. It looked scrunched up in the middle and for some reason, she had fangs.

"What the fu…"

Then Brooke jumped at him.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's notes: Wow. Another chapter! I am on a roll! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And to my new friend,**_ _**SometimesAllYouNeedIs1, thanks for chatting with me and being a really cool person. Thumbs up all around! And as always, this chapter is for Peyton's comet. **_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Brooke woke up and went to visit Lucas. Lucas called Peyton to tell her that Brooke was at his house. And then Brooke decided to eat Lucas. Fun times for all!**_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 19**

Brooke had locked onto Lucas's neck tightly. She was straddling his waist and had his hand pinned above his head. At first he had been struggling but now he had gotten very still.

"Brooke, please...I think I am..." Lucas said weakly.

But Brooke just ignored his pleas. As she drank his blood, she started to feel stronger. His blood was so warm and sweet. It was like drinking...okay she couldn't compare it to anything else on Earth. She could feel his heart slowly pumping away in the back of her throat. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Brooke..." Lucas gasped. He didn't know how much more of this he take. His eyes started to roll up.

"MMMM..." Brooke sat up and wiped her lips on her arm.

"Lucas...you taste so fucking good. Thank you so much for that." The cheerleader looked down at Lucas. He looked kinda dead. She checked his pulse and luckily he still had one.

"Stay with me, Broody. I am going to need you later." Brooke slapped his cheek. She stood and stretched her body. God, every single inch of her body felt like a million dollars. She felt like she could take on the world. And maybe the moon, she wasn't sure how this vampire thing really worked but she was sure it was possible.

Then suddenly she heard footsteps. No, it wasn't footsteps. It was someone running. Brooke could her the person's heartbeat pounding away in her ears. She smiled to herself.

Looks like I am getting seconds. Brooke turned around just in time to see the blonde woman she had been looking for.

"Brooke! Oh my god, are you ok?" The woman quickly embraced her tightly.

* * *

"I know you...you are Peyton and you're my best friend, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I am. God I was so worried about you. Do you remember what happened?" Peyton asked.

Brooke took a step back. Finally seeing her in the flesh had filled in all the gaps.

"I was waiting for the rental van and then Chris Keller and crew grabbed me. Then I tried to ask for your help...and..."

"All that matters is that you are okay now and I am not going to let anything happened to you again..." Peyton smiled. She looked over Brooke's shoulder and saw Lucas lying on the floor.

"Lucas! Oh my god! What happened?" Peyton rushed to Lucas's side and checked for his pulse. It was very faint but there. She needed to get him to hospital as soon as possible. This was even worse than she could have imagined. Brooke had fed on him. Which meant she was at her full strength and she was running on fumes. Peyton took a deep slow breath. She had to play this just right or she and Lucas would going to end up dead.

"So I am trying to tell you what happened and as usual you choose Lucas over me." Brooke said coldly.

"No. I was just trying to make sure he was okay. But you are always going to be my first concern, Brooke. You know that." Peyton said calmly as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Really? Because I thought it was Haley. Or no wait. Maybe it's Jake. Or Lucas. How the hell should I know?" Brooke said.

"Brooke this isn't you. Just calm..." Peyton said.

"It's not me? So, I am a fucking demon now! Is that it? Well if I am a monster now, it your fucking fault!" Brooke growled. Her eyes flashed yellow again.

Shit...Peyton thought.

"Brooke. I didn't say any of that. I just want to take care of you. That's all. I almost lost you today. I am just so glad you are still here. Can you help me take Lucas to the hospital? and then I promise we can talk this out." Peyton said.

"And by talk do you mean have Haley shove a soul into me? No thanks. I like the new me. It's like Keller said, I am going to be awesome forever." Brooke smiled.

"How did you know about that?" Peyton asked.

"Our connection, baby. It's still working. At least on my end." Brooke said.

"Wha...how?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I am never going to let you put the soul in me." Brooke said.

"But this isn't you! Now you are going to stop acting like a bitch and help save Lucas. And then you are coming with me to get your soul back." Peyton said.

"That is not going to happen." Brooke crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Really? You are going to fight me. Fine but Lucas is going to die if we don't do something." Peyton said.

"You aren't getting it. I don't care. Fuck him. In fact the only thing I care about is beating your ass and having a taste of that slayer blood of yours." Brooke said with a wicked grin.

"Brooke. I am not going to fight you." Peyton stepped in front of Lucas. She clenched her hands into fists and got ready to fight.

"Good. This will go a lot quicker that way." Brooke smiled.

"Don't do this, Brooke. This is not you. You are my best friend. Actually you are more than that. So much more. Please don't make me do this." Peyton said.

"I am sorry Peyton. I don't know what's wrong with me..." Brooke dropped her head and turned around.

Peyton sighed and relaxed. She had finally gotten through to her. The slayer turned her back and moved to help Lucas up from the floor.

"HA!" Brooke shouted as she jumped at Peyton full force. The two friends slammed into the wall. Fortunately the wall held. Brooke slugged Peyton as hard as she could.

Peyton didn't even see the punch coming. Brooke was fast. Even faster than Dexter was. Hell, maybe even faster than Killbaine. The cheerleader took another swing aimed at her face. Peyton put her hands up to block the blow.

"Gotcha!" Brooke growled. Instead of punching her in the face, she through four straight shots to Peyton's midsection.

Peyton instinctively clutched her sides and doubled over. It felt like she cracked a rib or three. Peyton wildly tried to backhand Brooke. The brunette laughed calmly stepped out of range.

"Come on baby, don't give out on me already. This is our first time and I want it to be special." Brooke purred.

"You bitch!" Peyton tackled Brooke with everything she had. Brooke rolled with it and landed on top of her.

"Wow. You know what? I have always wonder how this would go. You and me. One on one. I just didn't think we would have super powers." Brooke used her legs to squeeze Peyton's ribs, making the blonde scream in pain.

"Goddammit Brooke!" Peyton shouted.

"Easy baby. I know you want this. My hot little body on top of yours. And thanks to the connection you made, I know about every single dirty thought you have had about me." Brooke let her index finger drag down the center of Peyton's chest.

"I am going to break you in half!" Peyton threw a punch that hit Brooke in the face but it barely registered.

"Looks like Peyton isn't as strong as she thought. Don't worry baby. I like that you have thought about me in that way. In fact, I have thought about it too. You and me. Your fingers inside of me. It was so fucking sexy." Brooke flicked her tongue over her lips.

"Get off of me!" Peyton tried to throw Brooke off of her but she couldn't budge her.

"Stop interrupting me. You know how much I hate that." The cheerleader smiled. Brooke grabbed Peyton by her head and bounced off of the floor a few times.

"Ow..." Peyton was seeing stars. Instead of one Brooke, she saw seven or eight.

"Now that you got that out of your system. I can finally tell you the truth. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I really do. And I am going to spend the rest of my undead life proving it to you. Now, let's seal it with a kiss…" Brooke growled.

Peyton watched as Brooke's face morphed and her fangs slowly appear in her mouth. She wanted to fight back. She couldn't just sit there and let this happen. Brooke was going to feed off of her. Peyton closed her eyes tightly.

Then she felt Brooke's fangs pierce her neck. And for some reason, her connection with Brooke kicked back in. She could feel Brooke's desire in every part of her mind. The cheerleader stopped for a second and spoke

"Hell yeah…You taste even better than I could imagine!" Brooke growled and plunged her fangs back into her neck.

"Omigawd…" Peyton struggled underneath Brooke but she didn't have anything left. She helplessly pounded her fists against Brooke's back. That just made the cheerleader hold on tighter.

And as her blood was being drained out of her, Peyton stopped hitting her. Instead she put her arms around Brooke and held onto her tightly.

Fuck that feels good… Peyton thought.

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's notes: Wow 20 chapters. That is pretty amazing if you ask me. I know you didn't but I thought I would share that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I got nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Peyton found Brooke. Brooke kicked Peyton's ass and bit her. But we will get back to that later.**_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 20**

**A few hours earlier...**

Dan Scott was sitting at his desk. He only been mayor for a few days and it was the most tiresome job he ever had. Sure, he was the most powerful man in Tree Hill but there was never anything to do. Just then his secretary buzzed him over the intercom.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes Jeanie?" Dan asked.

"There is a...umm...there is a giant masked man here to see you."

"Did you call security?" Dan asked.

"I did, sir. He incapacitated them."

"Oh really?" Dan reached underneath his desk and grabbed his nickel plated .45. He checked to make sure it was loaded. And to think he was just complaining about things being boring.

"Send him in."

The door of his office swung open and in walked the biggest human he had even seen. He was wearing a luchador mask with pinstriped black suit.

"**Mr. Scott, please put the gun away. I assure you, you will not be needing it.**"

"Yeah, that's not going to work for me." Dan clicked the safety off.

"**If you shoot me, I will kill you**." The man said.

Dan thought about it. A man doesn't make that threat without having the guts to back it up. He placed the gun on the desk.

"Fine. So mister..."

"**My name is Killbaine**." The man said.

"Killbaine. Right. Why are you here?" Dan asked.

"**I am here to offer you the only thing that a man like you cares about**." Killbaine said as he took a seat on the nearby couch.

"And what's that?" Dan asked.

"**Power. Of course**." Killbaine said with a smile.

* * *

**Present time...**

**At Peyton's house...**

"Haley? I'm back. I got everything on your list. Which is actually kinda surprising." Mouth said. He put the bag of things on the coffee table.

"Haley?" Mouth called again.

Still no answer.

He walked around the house and there was no sign of Haley. It was strange. By now, Mouth was getting very tired of strange. The only place he hadn't checked. He ran up the stairs to Peyton's room. The door was closed but he could see a blueish glow coming from inside.

Not again. Mouth thought.

He raised his foot like he was going to kick the door down but before he had a chance to do it, Mouth heard Haley speak.

"Come in, Marvin."

Again with the Marvin...Mouth opened the door. There was Haley floating in the middle of the room. The tutor was sitting indian style and was floating a few feet above the floor. She was surrounded by that glowing blue light he had was from the door. He also noticed that Haley was completely naked. The young man turned away quickly.

"Such a gentleman." Haley smiled.

"Uhh...I just wanted to tell you that I got the downstairs." Mouth said with his back still to Haley.

"Thank you, Marvin." Haley said. The light around her subsided and she gently landed back on the floor.

"Why do you keep calling me, Marvin?" Mouth asked.

"Because everyone calls you Mouth. I would rather call you by your name. Besides it makes me feel special that I am the only who does it." Haley smiled.

"Oh. Well that's a good reason." Mouth said.

"You can turn around you know. You have seen me naked before." Haley said.

"Yeah that was different." Mouth said.

"Yes it was. This I am telling you to look. It's okay." Haley said.

Mouth took a deep breath. He slowly turned around and of course, Haley had her clothes back on.

"Oh." Mouth said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh? What the oh for?" Haley smirked.

"I just...I mean...there is no way for me to save face here so I'm not saying anything else." Mouth smiled.

"Good for you." Haley laughed.

"What were you doing just now?" Mouth asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Preparing myself for the spell." Haley sat down on the bed.

"I still don't get it. If Brooke is still alive, then how do you have her soul in that jar?" Mouth asked.

"She isn't alive. She is very dead. When she passed away, her soul left her body. When Keller gave her his blood, it gave a demon a chance to jump inside of her. The demon has access to all of her memories so it might act like Brooke but it isn't her." Haley said.

"So once you do this spell, she'll be our Brooke again?" Mouth asked.

"Yes. She will have vampire powers but it will be her." Haley replied.

"Hmm." Mouth walked over to the bed and sat down next to Haley.

"What's the hmm for?" Haley asked.

"Two things. One, how do we know that Keller actually killed her? And two, how do you know for sure that is really Brooke's soul?" Mouth asked.

Haley turned and looked at the jar holding Brooke's soul. It had to be her. Even now as she was looking at it, it screamed Brooke. There was one way she could be sure about it. She needed to speak with Aluwyn. However there was one tiny detail that she would have to take care of.

"Marvin. I need to ask you something." Haley said.

"Sure Haley. What is it?" Mouth asked.

"It going to seem a little weird." Haley said.

"After the last few days, there is no such thing as weird. So lay it on me." Mouth said.

"I need you to make me have an orgasm." Haley said calmly.

"Say what?" Mouth replied.

* * *

Nathan was sitting at home playing basketball on the PlayStation with Tim.

"Hmm." Nathan paused the game for a second.

"What it is it Nate?" Tim asked as he but the controller down.

"I don't know man. You ever get the feeling you are being completely left out of something?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah especially in season 6." Tim answered.

"Say what?" Nathan asked.

"Never mind. Let's just play." Tim said as he un-paused the game.

**To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter. This was supposed to go in chapter 20 but it didn't really fit. So technically, this is chapter 20 and a half. 22 will be a double chapter to make up for it. And Peyton is totally in the next chapter : )**_

_**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**_

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 21 or 20 and a half. **

"How am I supposed...I mean I know how. But why do I need...I..." Mouth had been trying to put a sentence together for the last five minutes.

"Marvin, what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"I can't do that! You're still married and I...you're...I can't do that!" Mouth jumped off of the bed.

"Marvin, I need to ask Alwuyn a question." Haley said.

"Well can't you text her or send her an email?" Mouth asked as he started pacing back and forth.

"No, it doesn't work that way." Haley laughed.

"Well then how does it? And what do you need to ask her?" Mouth asked.

"You said how do I know if that is really Brooke's soul and how do I know if Keller really killed her. I am not sure about either of those. But she can find out. So I need to ask her, Marvin." Haley said.

"Okay I get that. But..." Mouth paused. He thought about Brooke. And somehow he knew that she was sitting here...she would smack upside the head for not taking this chance. Mouth took a slow deep breath and smiled.

"So how do you want me to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Do you want to have sex or umm...do you want...me to..." Mouth asked.

"Oh. Well, I just thought...you could..." Haley stumbled over her words a bit. Since she got her powers, Haley had felt this new-found confidence. She felt like a new person. But now she was feeling like her old self. Haley knew what she needed to do. And there was no need to be afraid. Haley looked at Marvin's crotch again.

Then again...Haley quirked an eyebrow.

"I just...how about I try fingering you? Fingering is good, right?" Mouth asked.

"Okay. Let me take these off." Haley stood up and started undoing her pants.

"So you don't wanna kiss first? Or hug maybe?" Mouth said nervously and turned his back to her.

"Marvin, stop. Let's just be professional about this." Haley said.

"Professional? Like a porno?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah...if you want to look at it that way." Haley smiled.

"Um that doesn't make me feel any less awkward..." Mouth said.

"Marvin, please. Now look, I can't do it myself. I need to have someone do it for me. So I need you to get on this bed and make me cum so I can get my goddamn answers!" Haley took her pants off and kicked them across the room.

"Well, Okay. No need to shout."

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Notes: Sorry this is later than usual. I was watching Summerslam. It was…sigh. No time for wrestling rants though. Here is the Breyton that everyone has been asking for! Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing. Still broke.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Peyton was at the mercy of her best friend and brand new Vampire, Brooke Davis! What is going to happen now? **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 22 **

Peyton sat up sharply as she came to. She wasn't dead which did surprise her. The slayer looked around and there was no sign of Brooke or Lucas.

Great job...great job indeed...Peyton got up from the floor slowly. Her neck was still very tender. Being bit a vampire was definitely a rough experience tried taking a few steps but she still felt like shit. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Took you long enough. I thought you weren't ever going to wake up." Brooke said as she walked past her and into the living room.

Peyton followed her into the room. Brooke was just sitting on the couch like nothing had happened. She didn't see Lucas anywhere. She winced slightly and leaned against the wall.

"Baby, are you okay?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Don't call me that." Peyton grunted.

"Peyt, I just want to talk to you for a bit. There is no need to be like that." Brooke said.

"The only thing I want to talk to you about right now is Lucas. Where is he?" Peyton asked trying her best to sound threatening.

"Oh. He's around and as far as I can tell, he's not dead or anything." Brooke got up from her seat. She came over to where Peyton was standing and held out her hand.

"Come on. Let me help you over to the couch." Brooke said.

"No. I don't need your help." Peyton swatted Brooke's hand away.

"I know if you keep treating me like this, I am going to put your head through that wall. And right now, you know you couldn't stop me." Brooke's eyes flashed yellow for just a second.

"Try it and find out." Peyton said.

"Stop! Can we just stop? Please. Truce?" Brooke asked.

"Truce? Brooke, you just tried to kill me. It was only five minutes ago." Peyton said.

"Actually it was more like two hours ago. You did pass out." Brooke smiled.

"And you think that makes it better? Have you completely lost your mind?" Peyton replied.

"Sit down. Now." Brooke grabbed Peyton by the arm and tossed her across the room onto the couch.

God...is she getting stronger? Peyton thought. Once again her best friend moved faster than she could see. There wasn't anything she could do against her. This was Brooke's show for now. Hopefully, Haley would come looking for her at some point.

"Maybe she will. Maybe she won't. But you shouldn't worry about that now. The only thing that matters right now is you and me." Brooke said as she sat down next to the slayer. She picked up Peyton's hand and held it tightly.

"You wanted to talk...so talk. And stop reading my mind." Peyton said.

"I can't help it. You are like an open book to me now. It's so much fun. Speaking of fun, I can't believe you and Anna..." Brooke said.

"If you finish that sentence, truce or not, I will find a way to end you." Peyton hissed through her clenched teeth. Then Brooke gave Peyton's hand a strong squeeze. She felt one of her knuckles pop from the pressure.

"No need to threaten. I am sorry baby. I won't do it again." Brooke smiled.

"Fine..." Peyton groaned.

"Good. Do you remember when I was drinking your blood? Do you remember how it felt?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I do..." Peyton answered.

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it out loud." Brooke purred.

"It felt good. It felt really good." Peyton said.

"That's right. And you tasted wonderful. Like I knew you would..." Brooke said.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. So what you said before...about loving me. Did you mean that?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I did. Peyton, I have loved you my whole life. And now we are connected. In mind and in body." Brooke said.

"So this bite is like what? A hickey?" Peyton asked.

"It's my mark. You are my mate now." Brooke said.

"So I don't get a say in this?" Peyton asked.

"You said it all when I was biting you. I could feel your desire. I can feel it now." Brooke said confidently.

"You sure about that?" Peyton asked.

"Even without the connection or the vampire senses, I know you better than you know yourself." Brooke answered.

"Then tell me what I was thinking while you were...umm drinking me?" Peyton asked.

"You were lost. You wanted to fight back but at the same time you were thinking about how good it felt. And how no one had ever made you feel this way...not even Lucas..." Brooke scooted closer to her. She gently brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face.

"That's pretty accurate..." Peyton swallowed hard. She hated when people could read her. And nobody was better at reading her than Brooke.

"And right now, I am thinking that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I am thinking I want some more of you." Brooke let her hand go and reached for the button on the top of her jeans. She popped the button loose quickly.

"What makes you think I am going to let you do that?" Peyton asked. She could feel her body betraying her. Brooke's fingers were currently unzipping her pants. Her rational mind was starting to shut down. Brooke got her zipper down and started brushing her fingers across her exposed belly. Each time her fingers brushed over her, she had to fight not to shudder.

"I love this spot on you. It's my favorite…" Brooke smiled as she watched the goose bumps form on her stomach.

"You didn't answer my question." Peyton said.

"Because…I know you want this. I can feel it. I could when I was pressed against you on the floor. I could feel back at your house when we were arguing in your room. You want this Peyton. You know you do…just admit it…" Brooke whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I do…but… we can't…" Peyton said.

"You say maybe. But I know what you want to say. Just say it, baby." Brooke said.

"If you know I want this…then way do I have to say it?" Peyton asked.

"I need to hear you say it. I need you to admit that you want this as badly as I do." Brooke leaned in and placed a kiss on Peyton's collarbone.

"You know I do…" Peyton said.

"Then stop being so damn stubborn and say it…" Brooke growled.

"Okay! I want this! I want you!" Peyton shouted.

"That's my blondie bear." Brooke smiled.

The brunette slipped her fingers down into Peyton's panties. Her fingers went straight through her already moist curls. Then they found her throbbing clit. Brooke brushed her two fingers over her clit. And Peyton couldn't hold back the shudder anymore.

"Oh god…" Peyton moaned. She had always wondered. Wondered what her best friend's fingers would feel like. Now she didn't have to wonder anymore. Brooke's fingers were like heaven.

"You are so wet, baby. That's so amazing…" Brooke smiled. She gently slid her two fingers inside of Peyton. She started to work them in and out of Peyton's center. Brooke had wanted to do this for so long. And now that she had her chance, she was going to make it last for as long as she could.

"I have thought about this for so long Peyt…" Brooke nipped on Peyton's earlobe.

"Me too…unnh…yes that's it…" Peyton admitted. Her fingers felt so good. How could she have waited so long to feel this?

"You want it faster?" Brooke asked. Her own desire was rising as well. The connection to Peyton was a little overwhelming but she was dealing with it.

"B-brooke…slower…baby please…slower…" Peyton moaned. This was wrong. This was so very wrong on so many levels. She was a slayer being finger fucked by her best friend who had become a vampire in her best friend's ex-boyfriend's house. To say this whole thing was surreal would be an immense understatement. Peyton let out of another groan as Brooke changed her pace. Instead of just sliding in and out of her quickly, the vampire slowly started pumping her fingers in and out of her.

"Anything you want baby. I just want to make you feel good…there's nothing else I would rather do…" Brooke said. She gently pulled Peyton's shirt up until her breasts were exposed. The blonde rarely wore a bra and Brooke knew it. She scooted down just a bit. Brooke leaned in and flicked her nipple with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes…god yes…" Peyton moaned again. Her mind was all over the place. Was this really the best time for her to be doing this? Why was she letting Brooke do any of this? And why didn't she want her to stop? No. she had stop this. She had to get Brooke back to…

"No. Stop thinking like that." Brooke ordered.

"I-I wasn't…" Peyton tried to deflect but Brooke knew exactly what the blonde was thinking.

"You just need to be here. In this moment with me…Can you do that for me?" Brooke slipped another finger into Peyton's center.

"Fuck…I c-can…I'm here…" Peyton moaned.

"Good girl…" Brooke smiled.

Peyton closed her eyes tightly. Between Brooke's fingers and her mouth working her breast, she was going to fall apart in a few seconds.

"Remember this morning? Remember how you made me cum without touching me? Do you?" Brooke whispered.

"Y-yes…" Peyton moaned.

"This is how you should done it." Brooke pushed her fingers into Peyton's walls as far as she could. Then she felt her center spasm around her fingers.

"Fuck! Fuck yes!" Peyton shouted. Her whole body felt like she was flying. She had never had an orgasm like this. And the fact the she knew that Brooke was feeling it too, just enhanced it even more. She gripped the arm of the couch so hard that it shattered in her hand.

Brooke could feel it too. The orgasm that pounding through Peyton at the moment was hitting her too. The feeling was indescribable.

"Next time, I want to feel that on my lips." Brooke whispered in ear. She pulled her fingers out of her best friend and licked them.

Peyton was still in a haze. Everything Brooke said seemed to hit the correct spot. It was dizzying.

"You taste sooo fucking good…and that felt…that was better than the last one." Brooke smiled.

Peyton slumped down on the couch. This was everything she could have ever wanted. But as she came down from her high, there was only one thing that could say after a mind blowing experience like that.

"I am so confused right now…" Peyton gasped.

**To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's notes: Back again. This one is for Migs. Now you can stop nagging me about that one thing. Now I only have to work one more of your suggestions in. Chrono Trigger is going to be tough lol. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! And thanks again for the adds and favorites I have gotten. **_

_**Disclaimer: Saints Row 4 is tomorrow. Dear god I hope Killbaine is in there lol. Oh I still own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Breyton sex! It was great! You should go back and read it. After you read this one of course. **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 23**

Haley opened her eyes. She made it. She was in Alwuyn's realm. It was different from anything she had ever seen before. Haley stood up slowly.

Again with the being naked...Haley thought as she looked down.

For some reason she just thought that her mentor would be there waiting for her. The young witch began walking through the realm. It seemed familiar and strange all that the same time. There was nothing there that she could see. But it felt like someone or something was there. Haley kept moving forward. She had no idea where she was going.

"Alwuyn? Master, are you here?" Haley called.

There was no answer.

She turned around to start heading the other way. Then surprisingly there was someone there. It was a young woman. Haley could tell instantly that she was one of Alwuyn's students. And her power was coming off of her in waves. Whoever she was, she was definitely stronger than her. And maybe even Alwuyn.

She had shoulder length red hair and freckles over her nude body. She gave Haley a polite smile.

"Hi."

"Umm, hi. How did you get here?" Haley asked.

"Same way you did. I had an orgasm" The redhead replied.

"Oh. That's…" Haley blushed.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." The redhead smiled.

"Good to know. So…uh…Have you seen..." Haley started to ask.

"Alwuyn? No she isn't here. She is elsewhere but she thought I could help you." The redhead smiled.

"Okay. So who are you?" Haley asked.

"My name's Willow."

* * *

"Why are you confused?" Brooke asked.

"Because...Because Brooke! None of this makes any goddamn sense." Peyton said.

"Yes it does. You and me together is the only thing that makes sense." Brooke picked up Peyton's hand and held it again.

"See? What you are doing right now. It doesn't make any sense. You just tried to kill me and now you are acting like nothing happened. I don't get any of this." Peyton said.

"You are saying that but you aren't pulling away from me." Brooke smiled.

"Stop it. You can't always be right. You can't keep saying the right thing to me all the time." Peyton said. God she felt like she was constantly off balance when she talking to Brooke now. How can someone make you comfortable and uneasy at the same time?

"Peyton. I know you. I know what you need to hear. I know what you need to feel. And you know all of the same things about me. You just have to..." Brooke said.

"I don't have to do anything. Do you want to know what I am thinking right now?" Peyton asked.

"Of course baby. You can tell me anything." Brooke smiled.

"I think the only reason you are even acting like this with me is because you are vampire and you don't want me to kill your ass." Peyton hissed. She pulled away from Brooke and stood up.

"Another threat. You are lucky I love you. Because if I didn't I would have to plant your ass in the ground right now." Brooke said.

"Fuck that. You don't love me. Brooke loves me. You are just the demon wearing her body. You don't love anything but yourself." Peyton said with her fists clenched and a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"No. I am Brooke. Ask me anything. Ask me something only I would know and I'll prove to you I am me." Brooke said.

"No. My Brooke is back at my house in a fucking jar! And the only way I am going to get her back is by dragging your ass back there." Peyton said.

"Why are you doing this? Why are fighting this so hard? I am me, Peyton. I just made love to you on that couch and now you are acting I am some evil thing." Brooke said. Peyton's words were actually starting to get to her.

"Because I tried to do what you said. I tried to stay in the moment. I tried to pretend that you were really her. And the second it was over, it felt wrong. You feel wrong. And on top of that, you almost killed Lucas! So yes you are an evil thing!" Peyton said.

"I'm evil? You are the one who left me alone! You are the one who wasn't there! You always say people leave. Maybe they just want to get the fuck away from you!" Brooke stood up from couch.

"Well,I guess the truce is over." Peyton said.

"You got that right." Brooke said.

"You are coming back to my house. And Haley is going to put your soul back in you." Peyton said.

"Fuck that. You are going to have drag me there. So what's it going to be, P. Saywer?" Brooke asked.

"You already know, B. Davis." Peyton smirked and jumped at Brooke.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

**In Lucas's bedroom…**

Lucas woke up and felt like a million dollars. He sat on the edge of his bed and cracked his neck a few times. He felt lighter and stronger all at the same time. He put his hand on his chest. And then he noticed something a bit strange.

My heart…my heart it's not beating…oh god…am I dead? Lucas thought.

"This can't be happening. What the hell is going on? Am I a zombie?" Lucas started pacing back and forth. This was not making any sense at all. Brooke jumped him. Then she bit him hard. It was almost like she draining him. And then...

"Why can't I remember what the hell happened?" Lucas said.

"Because you are changing into a vampire, son."

Lucas turned around to see his estranged father, Dan Scott, standing there.

"How do you know about this?" Lucas asked.

"I know a lot of things, Lucas. Come on. Let me help you." Dan said.

Lucas turned and looked in the direction of the living room. He could hear Peyton and Brooke fighting in there. He started to go in there.

"Son, please. There's not a lot of time left." Dan said.

Lucas grabbed his hoodie from his desk chair and followed his father out of his room.

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's notes: I don't have much to say tonight. Let's just jump right in. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer: Fight! Peyton and Brooke have gone from lovers to enemies in the blink of an eye. Can Peyton stand up to her best friend? And Haley, while looking for Alwuyn in her realm instead found a beautiful redhead named Willow. And Lucas is a vampire now and left with his dad, Dan Scott.**_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 24**

Brooke threw Peyton against the living room wall as hard as she could. The rush she felt from drinking the slayer's blood seemed to be unending. While her friend seemed to be getting weaker, Brooke felt even stronger. She watched Peyton get on her knees and use the wall to climb back up to her feet. Her nose was bleeding and she had cut above her eyebrow. The blonde spit out some blood.

"Peyton, this is pointless. You can't beat me. And I don't want to keep hurting you." Brooke said.

"This isn't over until you come back to my house with me." Peyton coughed.

The blonde started to walk towards her but Brooke just pushed her down on the floor. Peyton stayed there for a few seconds before she rolled onto her stomach. She put her hands on either side of her and pushed up.

"Peyt...baby please just stay down." Brooke whispered.

"No..." Peyton got onto her feet once more. She staggered but caught her balance.

"Fine." Brooke backhanded her as hard as she could. Peyton spun around like a top fell through the coffee table. For a split second, Brooke thought she had broken Peyton's neck. She looked so still lying the wreckage of the table.

"fuck..."Peyton pulled herself out of the table. She tried to get up again but this time she had reached her limit. She fell back onto the floor like a kid making a snow angel.

"this is not over..." Peyton wheezed.

"Oh my god...it is over. I win. You lose. I am not going." Brooke said.

"why?" Peyton asked.

"Why what?" Brooke whispered.

"Why don't you want to go back with me?" Peyton asked.

"Because I don't want to. You can't make me." Brooke said.

"are you sure? i think that's bullshit..." Peyton laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked.

"because i know you aren't my brooke now. my brooke would never hurt me...she would do anything for me...so you aren't her..." Peyton coughed.

"What?" Brooke said.

"my brooke wouldn't want to be a monster. she would want to get her soul back. she would fight twice as hard as you are fighting me..." Peyton said.

"But..but I made love to you..." Brooke stammered.

"what can i say...i was horny..." Peyton smiled.

"You are so dead!" Brooke howled and jumped on top of Peyton. She just started throwing punches over and over again. A few to the face and a few to the chest. It didn't matter to her where she was hitting Peyton. She just wanted to hit her. Brooke grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her up.

"Got anything else to say smart ass?" Brooke shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. But Peyton didn't answer her.

"Answer me dammit!" Brooke raised her hand to slap Peyton but it was in that moment she got a good look at what she had done.

"Peyton? Baby?" Brooke gently shook Peyton a few times. There was no response at all. she noticed how much damage she did. Her slayer powers had allowed her to absorb most of the blows but the slayer still looked like she had been through hell.

"God...what am I doing? What have I...I..." Brooke climbed off of Peyton. She gently picked her up from the floor. She cradled her best friend in her arms and carried into Lucas's bedroom. She put the blonde down on the bed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She just stared at her. Was she right? She still felt like herself. Maybe Peyton was wrong. Or maybe she was right about all of it.

I gotta do something... Brooke thought.

Then she noticed that Lucas was not in the bed where she left him.

"Damn it."

* * *

"So your friend got turned into a vampire and you were able to find her soul. Then you sealed in the jar. And one of your best friends is now a slayer and you are a witch now. And there is a Mexican demon lord after you?" Willow said.

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Haley asked.

"Actually no but in my day of all that would have taken place of the course of the school year. Things just seem to be progressing quickly around here." Willow said.

"I know right. I just wanted to keep my friends safe and now I am here...asking how I can figure out if I have the right soul." Haley sighed.

"That is the way these things go." Willow smiled.

"I guess so…" Haley said. She noticed that Willow was still staring at her.

"Did I do something?"

"No…sorry you just remind me of someone I knew. I think you two would have gotten along." Willow said.

"Really? Thanks for saying that. You said knew. What happened to her?" Haley asked.

"Her? Her body was taken over by one of the oldest demons in the Deeper Well. And then she turned blue." Willow sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Haley said.

"It's okay. From what I hear, she isn't that bad." Willow said.

"You seem so comfortable with all of this. Half of the time I am freaking and the other half I feel so calm that I am not sure I am me. In fact, this is the first time since meeting Alwuyn that I have felt like myself." Haley said.

"One, I have been doing this since sophomore year so it takes a lot to shake me up. And that calm feeling is from her. When she gave you the crash course in witchcraft, she gave you a piece of her essence. Only a select few witches have been given that gift." Willow said.

"What about you?" Haley asked.

"I do too. I just have it for different reasons." Willow said. She walked slowly towards Haley and brushed some of her out of her face.

"Umm what are you doing?" Haley asked. For some reason, there were butterflies in her stomach and they were all flapping their wings at the same time.

"Since you have that gift. It allows you to learn spells through touch. It is a power that only works on this side. Pretty lame, right?" Willow started walking around her in a circle.

"Yeah…so are you going to teach me that spell? The one that will tell me if I have Brooke's soul?" Haley asked.

"That's right. And a few more tricks." Willow stopped in front of Haley once again. The young tutor was starting to feel like a piece of meat from the way the redhead was looking at her.

"And how are we going to do that?" Haley asked.

"I am going to kiss you." Willow said.

"Oh." Haley said.

"Not now though. Probably in the next chapter for sure." Willow replied.

"What chapter?" Haley asked.

"You'll understand soon enough." Willow sighed.

**To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's notes: Saint's Row 4 is feeling like a DLC for Saints Row 3. How many more days until GTA5? Really? Aww man…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Brooke beat the crap out of Peyton. Willow broke the 4**__**th**__** wall and Haley is still naked. Good times. **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 25**

Mouth was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. Haley had been asleep or in a coma or a trance again for like ten minutes. Peyton had went out looking for Brooke and he still hadn't heard anything from her either. He had to do something but he couldn't just leave Haley unprotected and he had no idea where to even start looking for Peyton.

Maybe I need to get some super powers...Mouth thought.

He sat back down on the bed with Haley. She had this strange grin on her face. Whatever she was doing in that other realm, she must be having a good time.

Haley pulled back from Willow. Her mind felt like it had been blown apart and put back together in a whole new way. It was like she was seeing everything for the first time again. Including the redhead that was standing in front of her.

* * *

"Wow..." Haley said.

"Whew...I didn't think it was going to be so..." Willow said.

"Me either. I think I should say thank you but that would be weird right?" Haley asked.

"Naah. It would be okay. After all, a part of me is with you now." Willow smiled.

"And part of me is with you." Haley smiled back.

"You should get going. I'll send some slayer powered help your way as soon as I can." Willow started walking away from her.

"When can I...um...see you again?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. I am still trying to figure out what to say to my girlfriend about this." Willow smirked.

"Girlfriend?" Haley said.

"Yeah. I probably should have said something." Willow said.

"Well I am married. Separated at the moment. But still…" Haley said.

"Your boat sounds worse than mine." Willow said.

"I'll make it. So will you." Haley said.

"Thanks Haley. I will see you again." Willow said.

"Looking forward to it." Haley smiled and faded out of the realm.

* * *

"Ow. What the...Crap..." Peyton sat up slowly. She was still sore as hell. It felt like her slayer powers had been pushed to the limit and she still wasn't feeling any better. In fact, she felt exhausted. But somehow she was wide awake once again.

"Hey."

Peyton propped herself up against the headboard. There was Brooke still there. She was standing the corner.

"Hey. You're still here." Peyton said.

"I am." Brooke said.

"Why is that?" Peyton asked.

"Because I wasn't kidding before. I do love you." Brooke said softly.

"So that's why you kicked my ass?" Peyton snarked.

"I deserve that. Being like this, Peyt, it is indescribable. Every feeling I had is like turned up to ten. I go from being insane with rage to feeling incredibly guilty all in the span of a few seconds." Brooke said.

Peyton bit her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something smart assed. Brooke was clearly trying to make a point. And she wasn't really up for another round of fighting with her friend.

"So what changed?" Peyton asked.

"The only thing that keeps me from flying off the handle is you. When I focus on how I feel about you, I feel like myself again." Brooke answered. The brunette took a few steps out of the corner.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..." Brooke looked down at the ground. Nothing she could say would make up for what she did.

"Brooke." Peyton didn't know what else to say to her.

"I just want to know if you can forgive me. I will do whatever you want me to do. Just please say you can find a way to forgive me..." Brooke pleaded.

The slayer looked into her best friend's eyes. There was only one thing that she wanted.

"Come back my house and let Haley fi...help you. That's all I want. I just want you to get your soul back. If you let me do that, then I can forgive you." Peyton said.

"If that's what it takes..." Brooke whispered.

"It is. If you love me as much as you say you do, then you can do this for me." Peyton said.

"I can." Brooke said.

"Thank you. Now I do have one more question for you." Peyton said.

"Okay." Brooke said.

"Where is Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Oh...well I may have turned him into a vampire. And he may have gotten away while we were fighting. Or when we were...either way he's gone." Brooke said.

"You did what?" Peyton shouted.

"Well it was before you got here. And I was hungry…" Brooke said.

"Fuck me." Peyton sighed. This was seriously getting silly. Just when she was starting to get a handle on things. Not only did she have to deal Brooke and vampire mood swings, she now had to deal with the broodiest person she knew being a vampire.

"Now I have to find him. Damn it." Peyton got up off of the bed.

"I am sure he'll be alright." Brooke said.

"Have you lost it? You can seriously be saying that right now." Peyton said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Lucas is out there and he is probably hungry. We find him and then we will deal with your problem." Peyton said.

"Are you mad at me?" Brooke asked.

"Yes! I am very very mad at you, Brooke! Do you really think we need a vampire version of Lucas is a good thing? I just don't…never mind..." Peyton sighed.

"I didn't mean to do it." Brooke said.

"I just wish I had never got these goddamn powers. All they have done is fuck up my life." Peyton headed towards the door.

"That's not true." Brooke said.

"What makes you say that? In the span of two days, Haley has become a witch, I have had my ass kicked more times than I can count and the two people I am the closest to have become vampires. So you tell me, what is so great about these powers?" Peyton asked.

"If I hadn't become a vampire, I wouldn't have realized how much I love you." Brooke said.

"How can you say that? You died because of me!" Peyton shouted.

"Are you serious? We aren't doing this again, Sawyer. It happened. You need to stop flip flopping back and forth. You are a slayer. You have these gifts because somebody thought you could do some good." Brooke said.

Peyton was about to respond but Brooke just held up her hand.

"No. I don't want to hear it. All we can do is deal. So can we please just deal with this?" Brooke asked.

"Fine…uh…I don't…shit…" Peyton tried to step out of the house. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she fell backwards. Brooke rushed over using her speed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Peyton! Peyton what is it?" Brooke asked.

"Tired…I am just really tired…" Peyton whispered.

Then she passed out.

**To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's notes: Okay, I am dead tired right now. So the breyton well be in the next chapter. I promise.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on PTVS – **_

"_Fine…uh…I don't…shit…" Peyton tried to step out of the house. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she fell backwards. Brooke rushed over using her speed to catch her before she hit the floor._

"_Peyton! Peyton what is it?" Brooke asked. _

"_Tired…I am just really tired…" Peyton whispered. _

_Then she passed out. _

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 26 **

"Hey."

Mouth looked over his shoulder and smiled. Haley was back.

"What took you so long?" Mouth asked.

"I met someone in the realm. She was a witch like me. I learned so much." Haley smiled as she climbed out of the bed.

"Another witch? Not the snake lady?" Mouth asked.

"No. Alwuyn was not there. But she had another one of her students there to meet me. Her name is Willow." Haley answered.

"Oh. What did she tell you? Did she know how to help Brooke?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah. She had actually ensouled a vampire before. And she works with the slayer squad. Willow is going to send us some slayer powered back up as soon as she can." Haley smiled.

"Haley. You didn't." Mouth said.

"What? She offered and I accepted. What's the problem?" Haley asked.

"The problem is that we promised Peyton we would only do that if we got in over our heads. Did you ever stop to think about what she is going to say?" Mouth replied.

"I think that you should trust me. I just want to make sure we get through this in one piece." Haley said.

"By going against what Peyton asked us to do? What if those slayers come and try to take Peyton away? Or even worse, try to kill Brooke? Did you think about any of that?" Mouth asked.

"I trust Willow. She wouldn't do anything like that." Haley said confidently.

"Why? You just met her! How can you be so sure of that?" Mouth said.

"You wouldn't understand it." Haley said.

"Bullshit." Mouth said back.

"Marvin!" Haley said.

"No. You are not going to start cutting me out of what's going on. I am telling you that I need a reason. Because either way, I am telling Peyton. And I know you have a good reason. I know you have more than what you are giving me." Mouth said.

"She...she gave me a piece of her soul. And I gave her piece of mine. So when I say I trust Willow, I mean it." Haley said.

"A piece of your...can you do that? You know you are still married right?" Mouth asked.

"Yes I know. What is your point?" Haley replied.

"It just seems like a very personal thing. Sharing your soul. I can't imagine what that's like." Mouth said.

"Told you so." Haley smirked.

"Anyway, if you trust her enough to do that, I can trust her too." Mouth said.

"Good. Thank you, Marvin. So where's Peyton? Did she bring Brooke back?" Haley asked. She picked her pants up from the floor and pulled them back on.

"Umm, I haven't seen her. I have no idea where she is." Mouth said.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter if Brooke's here or not. I can do the spell without her being here." Haley said with a smile.

"Really?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah I just need to do something first." Haley walked over to the glass jar that was holding Brooke's soul. She held her hands on either side of it. She closed her eyes and her hands started glowing. The young witch stayed that way for a few seconds. Then the glow faded.

"Oh shit." Haley said.

"What is it?" Mouth asked.

"The soul." Haley said.

"Okay, are you going to give me a complete sentence?" Mouth snarked.

"The soul that I captured, it's not Brooke's." Haley said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Oh shit. What should we do now?" Mouth said.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the end of the bed. Peyton had passed out about an hour ago and she had been watching her the whole time. There was something beautiful about watching Peyton in this way. Her face was so peaceful. She hadn't seen her friend look like in a long time. The vampire could help but smile at her. Why did it take her so long to figure out that she loved her?

That doesn't matter now. I know. And so does Peyton. I am not going to let another day go without letting her know how I feel...Brooke thought.

She couldn't take the distance between them any longer. The brunette crawled over so she was behind Peyton. Brooke slipped her arm around the slayer's slender waist. Her hand rested on her stomach. She scooted herself a little closer so her body was flush against hers. Brooke tried to stay as still as possible. She didn't want to wake her up.

I could do this everyday. Brooke thought.

"Brooke…" Peyton whispered.

"Peyton, you need to rest. I know you want to find Lucas but you can't right now." Brooke said.

"I know. That wasn't I was going to say…" Peyton whispered again.

"Oh. What were you going to say?" Brooke asked.

"I keep waking up. I need to sleep so bad…" Peyton groaned.

"What do you want me to do? How can I help you?" Brooke asked.

"I feel so guilty for even having the thought." Peyton said.

"Just ask me. I would do anything for you, Peyton." Brooke purred. She could feel what Peyton needed through the connection but she just wanted to hear her say it.

"Can you please make me cum? I just need to so I can sleep." Peyton moaned.

"Of course I can, baby. Of course I can." Brooke smiled.

**To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's notes: What a long ass week. Here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Breyton time was requested and shall be received. And Haley figured out that she didn't have Brooke's soul in the jar. So if it not Brooke's, then who does it belong to?**_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 27**

**A few moments earlier...**

Peyton wasn't sleeping at all. She was just too damn tired to move. Sure she had passed out but she wasn't unconscious for that long. In fact, once Brooke had put her in Lucas's bed, she already up again. So instead of saying anything, she just let Brooke take care of her. Things had changed so much over the last two days. And the universe seemed hell-bent on trying to break her. Killbaine, Lucas being a vampire, Brooke being a vampire, Haley becoming a witch, and of the snake woman who had given Haley her powers.

All of this was from her getting powers.

So this was all her fault.

At least that is how she felt.

This gift that she had received had brought a terrible weight on her shoulders and as she laid there in the bed, Peyton just wanted a break. She didn't want to give up her powers or anything like that. All she really wanted at this point was to sleep. Lucas would still be out there and so would Killbaine. Mouth would be safe with Haley. And Brooke wasn't going anywhere. The slayer heard the bed squeak as the vampire moved behind her. She felt Brooke's hand touch her stomach from behind.

God...Peyton had to fight to stay still. Just that little touch sent her spiraling. Sure she had fought with her two times that night but feeling her hand gently stroking her stomach. It was enough to make her forget about everything that had been dancing through her mind.

The vampire scooted closer to her. Her body was so cold. But that didn't bother Peyton at all. Actually she found it strangely comforting. Now the brunette was even closer to her. Her t-shirt barely hid the fact that her nipples were very hard and Peyton could feel them on her back. Her mind wandered back to earlier in the evening. The feeling of Brooke's fingers inside of her. And the feeling of her mouth on her breast. Peyton shifted her legs slightly. She could feel her desire building.

Her best friend had this amazing power over her. Brooke continued gently stroking her stomach. Since Brooke had changed into a vampire, the connection between them had been only one way. However as she sat there with Brooke, Peyton could feel it once again. Earlier when Brooke told her that being a vampire made everything more intense, she wasn't kidding. No wonder Brooke had been switching gears so often. If she had been the one who turned into a vampire, she couldn't begin to imagine how she would handle it.

Brooke was one of the strongest people she had ever known. And the fact that she was holding all of those emotions in check by focusing on her, it just made Peyton melt inside.

The slayer could feel her pressing against her and then she heard Brooke's voice in her head.

I could do this every day...

She couldn't sit there quietly anymore. Her body was telling her exactly what she wanted. And her heart was telling her what she needed.

"Brooke..." Peyton whispered.

"Peyton, you need to rest. I know you want to find Lucas but you can't right now." Brooke said gently.

"I know. That...that wasn't what I was going to say..." Peyton whispered.

"Oh. What were you going to say?" Brooke asked.

You know what I want...Peyton thought. But if Brooke wanted to play this game, she would play right along.

"I keep waking up. I need to sleep so bad..." Peyton whimpered.

"What do you want me to do? How can I help you?" Brooke asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I feel so guilty for even having the thought..." Peyton sighed. She could feel how much Brooke was enjoying this.

"Just ask me. I would do anything for you, Peyton." Brooke purred.

"Can you please make me cum? I just need to so I can sleep." Peyton moaned.

"Of course I can, baby. Of course I can." Brooke smiled.

Peyton started to turn over so she could face the brunette but Brooke stopped her.

"No. I want you just like this. I can do everything I want this way." Brooke growled.

"Okay..." Peyton nodded. Clearly Brooke was going to run this show.

The slayer closed her eyes as the vampire's hand slipped underneath her t-shirt. Her hand gently cupped her breast. She gave it a gentle squeeze and at the same placed a kiss onto the back of her neck.

"Do you know I love about you? You never wear a bra. And sometimes, I can see your nipples poking through your shirt. God you always look so sexy to me. I can barely stand being in the room with you because all I want to do is touch you. I just want to touch every inch of you." Brooke kissed her again, this time on her collarbone.

"Is that why you used to stare at me?" Peyton asked.

"It was a reason, but it wasn't the main reason." Brooke said. She managed to slip her other arm underneath Peyton. She popped the button loose on her jeans with no effort at all.

"Oh god...tell me why..." Peyton moaned. Her fingers didn't waste any time. Her hand was already inside of her panties. Her fingertips danced through her moist curls and quickly found her clit once more.

"The reason was, and still is, that you are the prettiest damn thing I have ever seen." Brooke groaned into Peyton's ear.

The blonde braced herself as Brooke's fingers entered her. She opened her legs a little. Brooke started moving her fingertips around her clit. She was so wet already.

"Oh fuck...Brooke...you are so beautiful, too...you are so...that feels good..." Peyton was doing her best to hold on but Brooke had her mastered already. It was incredible to be touched by her. She knew exactly how to touch her and what to say while she was doing it.

"I used to think about this all the time. Getting my hands on you. Touching your chest and slipping my fingers into you. It's better than I could have ever imagined. But I know something that can make this even better…" Brooke whispered.

Peyton knew what she was going to say. But she didn't want Brooke to ask for her permission. She just wanted to he do it.

"Then do it…I'm not going to stop you…" Peyton whispered. She felt Brooke's fang pierce her neck. The brunette was drinking her again. It wasn't like before though. Before it felt like Brooke was trying to kill her. This time felt like she was trying to give her another mark. Something to show that the slayer belonged to her. Meanwhile, Peyton had no words. There was nothing she could say to accurately describe the feeling. She would just groan or clutch at the sheets as Brooke continued her work. Sometimes Brooke would stop to say something. Something to keep pushing Peyton closer and closer to her moment.

"So sweet…you taste so sweet Peyt…do you like what I am doing to you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes…I'm barely keeping…fuck…you fuck me so good Brooke…nobody makes me feel this good…" Peyton reached back and let her fingers get tangled up in the vampire's brunette locks.

"That's right baby…are you ready to cum yet?" Brooke smiled.

Peyton just nodded helplessly. Then she felt Brooke's fingers slip inside of her, at exact same moment, she felt Brooke squeezing her breast, and she sank her fangs back into her neck. It was too much for her to handle. She just couldn't take it anymore. Peyton wanted to scream Brooke's name as loud as she could. But as her orgasm finally began to take hold of her, there was a slightly different feel to it. It felt like it was starting in a different spot. Before she even had a chance to question what was happening, Peyton finally had her release.

"Damn, Peyton you are soaking my fingers with your cum…that is so fuckin' hot…" Brooke purred.

"Uhh…Uhh fuck…I can't…" Peyton tried to speak but there was no point. So instead, Peyton said the only word that mattered to Brooke.

"Yours. I am all yours."

**To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's notes: Let's go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Peyton the Vampire Slayer – Sex! **_

**And now…**

* * *

**Peyton the Vampire Slayer - Chapter 28 **

"Are you sure it's not Brooke?" Mouth said as he tapped the jar with his finger.

"I am sure." Haley crossed her arms and stared at the container. She had to have done the spell correctly. There was no doubt in her mind that she did. So if she did everything right, how did Brooke's soul go missing? Especially since she had it with her the whole time.

"This doesn't make any sense." Haley waved her hand and made the jar invisible.

"We have to do something. But I don't know where to even start." Mouth sighed.

"First things first. We need to find Peyton. Hopefully she'll have Brooke with her." Haley said.

"Okay. Do you think it'll be safe here?" Mouth asked as they walked out of Peyton's bedroom.

"I have my fingers crossed." Haley smiled.

"Well that's reassuring..." Mouth sighed.

* * *

Peyton woke up for the 3rd time. She was finally feeling like her old self. Well her old self with superpowers. Brooke was still snuggled up against her. There was so much that they still needed to talk about. The slayer just wanted to ignore it. She just wanted to be with Brooke and damn everything else. She deserve to be happy. Even before all of this slayer crap started, all Peyton wanted was somebody who wasn't going to leave. And now she had that.

And I am not letting her go without a fight...Peyton thought.

However, she had a lot on her plate right now. Finding Lucas being on the top of that list. Peyton slipped out of the bed and fixed her clothes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Peyton asked.

"Pretty much. Drinking slayer blood is like drinking a bag of sugar. I feel like I could run around the world a thousand times and still have energy felt..." Brooke smiled.

"That's nice to know..." Peyton smiled.

"Is it weird to hear me talk about drinking your blood?" Brooke whispered.

"Kinda but it is a part of who you are now. So I can deal with it." Peyton said.

"Are you sure? Because it seems a little weird to me." Brooke said.

"What seems weird? The drinking blood or the 'me being cool with it' part?" Peyton asked as she sat back down on the bed. Brooke crawled over to her. She sat behind her legs on either side of Peyton's. She slipped her arms around Peyton's waist and rested her chin on Peyton's shoulders.

"All of it, Peyt. All of it seems weird. How is this going to work? I can't even go outside in the daytime anymore with bursting into flames." Brooke sighed.

"We'll find a way. We have to. Because I need you in my life." Peyton said.

"I am not going anywhere." Brooke gave her a squeeze.

"Me either." Peyton smiled. Then she left the brunette's hands unclapsed from in front of her waist. Before she could protest, the slayer felt her hand slip underneath her shirt and onto her breasts.

"Jeez, Brooke. Are you serious right now?" Peyton asked as the vampire gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I can't help it. Just being so close to you, it makes me crazy. And I have this slayer blood in me, I feel like I took something. All I want to do is make you cum. Over and over again." Brooke moaned into her ear.

"But that's not fair. You have to let me get a turn..." Peyton said. Brooke gave her breasts another firm squeeze.

"I have waited for so long to have you in this way...I just want to enjoy making you feel good." Brooke said.

"Baby...I just feel a little selfish. I am getting all of this lovin' and I want to give you some too." Peyton moaned. Brooke used her vamp speed so she was kneeling in front of the slayer. In one smooth motion, she removed the blonde's jeans and exposing her long and beautifully pale legs.

"Nope. You are mine. In case you forgot, I am in charge." Brooke placed her hands on Peyton's thighs and spread them apart. The blonde leaned back and held herself up by putting her hands on the bed.

"Brooke, you are seriously trying to wear me out..." Peyton said breathlessly. She knew there was no point in protesting. She had always heard about the legendary Brooke Davis sex drive. Peyton had always thought it was mostly gossip but now she was a firm believer. Brooke grabbed her by her hips and pulled her forward just a little bit.

"Oh..." Peyton smiled.

"I can't wait to have another taste of my sweet P. Sawyer..." Brooke purred.

"Ha...Sweet P. That's funny...oh shit..." Peyton smiled for just a second until she felt Brooke's tongue slip between her lips. Her first lick was slow and torturous. Peyton could feel herself coming apart already just from that simple act. Brooke let her tongue say hello to every inch of her sweet pink flesh.

"Damn it…" Peyton gasped.

* * *

"**Your son is going to be fine, Mr. Scott.**" Killbaine said as he closed the door. He and Dan had taken Lucas back to the beach house for now.

"Thank you for help. Now what can I do for you?" Dan asked.

"**Always the business man. I respect that. All I need from you is a nice quiet place to perform my spell and you will have more power than you have ever imagined**." Killbaine said.

"I like the sound of that. I have a place in mind. So you said you needed a witch, a slayer and a vampire for the spell. Was there anything else you needed?" Dan asked as he went over to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out his favorite bottle of Scotch and poured himself a glass.

"**The last thing is a surprise. Just trust me.**" Killbaine smiled.

**To be continued…**


End file.
